Astrid
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: Starts before the Thor movie, follows Loki as Thor prepares to become king. Thor must find a wife before he can become king and naturally decides he wants the girl he can't have. The girl Loki wants. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat on the golden lounge with a bored look on his face. Thor was once again telling one of his famous battle stories. Fandral joined in excitedly as his latest romantic interest giggled and swooned. Loki had not bothered to learn the girl's name as by next week she was likely to be replaced. Fandral was popular with women and seemed to enjoy them only when they were praising him and giving him attention. Once that wore off he often moved on to his next fan. Hogun was more reserved and often said very little, Loki prefered him out of the warriors three. The last of the trio was Volstagg who was more concerned with food than women. The man was constantly hungry and if he was not fed he would be very grumpy.

The trio along with Thor and Loki made up the males of the group. There were two women that were permanently attached to them. Lady Sif and Lady Astrid. Sif was a strong warrior who was firm with the boys and never took slack for being a woman. There was no love between Loki and Sif. Sif would always take Thor's side and constantly judged Loki badly. Astrid on the other hand was possibly Loki's only real friend among the group. She studied magic like Loki but was more skilled in the area of healing and defence. She did not view Loki badly like the others sometimes did. She was very accepting, smart, sensible and patient. Loki liked those traits. He could enjoy a conversation with her and admired her kindness. She had grown up with the group and while she was the weakest fighter in battle she could sometimes be the most essential. There were times when her healing abilities had been the difference between life and death for the warriors. Her modesty had always stopped her from bringing those times up but Loki would never forget them. The times he believed he would lose one of the warriors, his brother or even his own life. Loki was always evasive and quick witted in battle but even he had experienced failure, only to be saved by Astrid's gentle touch.

Astrid also felt bored with Thor's story. All of them had been at the battle he was speaking of and she was sure she had heard it at least several times. She didn't like the way Thor told the story either, he always spoke of his own accomplishments but would leave out what the others had done. She of course could not show her bored or dislike of the story as Thor was easy to offend. After years of being around the group she knew how to behave to keep them happy and making people happy is what Astrid liked to do best. She knew Hogun was quiet but observant so being polite was best. Volstagg was most happy when she brought her baked goods as an extra treat. Fandral enjoyed compliments but for her own safety should not be praised too much. Sif was her only female friend so the two were close. Sif was easy to make happy, she often liked to ramble about the boys. All Astrid had to do was listen.

She heard a soft sigh and looked to her left to see Loki. She knew he was bored, his eyes were glazed over despite the fake smile he wore for Thor's sake. Loki was the hardest to make happy, despite his privileged upbringing he seemed to be ill-fated. As they grew older it was made clear that Thor would become king while Loki would fade into the background. Astrid disliked that idea but could not change it. She hoped that Loki would find a new path that would let him shine but knew how hard that would be for him. It was obvious to all but Thor that Loki was jealous of the favoritism Thor received from Odin. The sibling rivalry was very much alive within the two brothers. Thor may not have realised it because he naturally achieved more than Loki. But Astrid could see how much Loki tried to compete. Thor was naturally strong and had a personality that made him popular amongst the people. Loki instead worked hard to become skilled and tried to use his intelligence to persuade people. Loki was often left forgotten when compared to Thor. Astrid of course, noticed Loki most. She was not strong like Sif so she too studied. She knew how hard Loki worked to become as skilled as he was. She knew how much it hurt Loki when Thor snubbed his powers off as nothing more than tricks. She knew how frustrated he could become when his powers of persuasion went ignored while Thor's direct approach would succeed. Another sigh brought Astrid out of her chain of thoughts. She smiled and cleared her thoat.

"Thor, my friend. You know how much I love when you tell this story but I'm afraid I must go. Father is having important guests over for dinner and I'm sworn to attend. You understand these things." Astrid said softly. While leaving during his stories would be enough to anger Thor, Astrid was a gentle soul so it was easy to forgive her. Astrid was not from a royal family but her father was an important member of social class, he fought beside Odin during the wars. This meant that dinner with certain people could never be missed and Thor knew that.

"Of course my lady, arrive home with care." Thor said in his typical booming voice.

"Yes, I was hoping you wouldn't mind sparing Loki for a while? I dislike travelling alone at night." Astird said with a smile. She could handle herself in the city fine but she figured it would let Loki escape the rest of the story. Thor laughed.

"He's all yours Astrid. Loki isn't much for battle anyway." Thor said, not realising his own insults. Loki of course was used to Thor's brash nature, he stood and placed his hands behind his back, allowing Astrid to lead the way. Once outside he relaxed and smiled softly.

"I didn't believe you were the type to need an escort." Loki commented as he took his place beside Astrid.

"I'm not usually but when your brother is putting us to sleep I figure I might need someone to watch that I don't drift off during my walk." She replied with a playful smile. Loki smirked.

"Oh but we mustn't say such things of my dear brother." He said with sarcasm. He enjoyed that Astrid did not always worship the ground Thor walked on, like some.

"Come now Loki, you and I have both sat through that story at least five times and not once has he mentioned how you concealed us in smoke for our escape. Or that Fandral fought through a severely damaged arm. Or even how Sif saved him from that one warrior whom Thor did not see in time." Astrid said truthfully as she looked over to the younger prince.

"You left out the part of how Fandral would have lost that arm if it was not for you." Loki said honestly.

"Please, I am constantly needing protection in battle. If I weren't there you would all probably get injured a lot less." She said while looking at the ground.

"Or we'd be dead by now. You should give yourself more credit." Loki stated bluntly. She smiled up to him.

"All my friends being alive is all the credit I need." She replied. The walk was quiet afterwards, the two were used to a comfortable silence. Loki took the moment to relax as he knew tomorrow Thor's preparation for king would begin. Once that started he could no longer pretend that Thor was not chosen over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat at the large table silently as he listened to Odin talk through various leadership situations. Loki hated it. Despite the two brothers already being told that Thor would be king; Loki still had to sit through all of the "king lessons". It was mostly Odin explaining what is needed of a king, how to act in difference settings, any advice he could think of. Thor and Loki had grown up hearing these speeches but Odin felt it was important that they hear them all again as adults. He also had to discuss what they both needed to do once Thor was named king. He had just finished explaining the coronation.

"Loki, once Thor is king it will be your duty to support him in all manners. You will be his right hand man. You must show a united front at all times. I know in the past you two have had your quarrels, as all brothers do but you are royalty and as adults must act as such. As teenagers it was overlooked but once I retire the two of you will be criticised at all times and must remain perfect examples for the kingdom." Odin said seriously.

"Yes Father." The two responded in unison. Loki hid his discontent well as he was accustomed to doing so.

"The next matter we must discuss is a very important one that I have not told you about before. You should have studied it earlier but likely paid it no attention." Odin said with authority, making both the boys realise they must focus.

"What is it father?" Thor said with interest. He was usually bored by the lectures.

"Thor, once king you will be expected to marry a suitable woman." Odin said. Thor laughed.

"Yes father, I will marry eventually. I have no desire to bed men nor women from the streets." Thor replied, not really understanding what Odin was saying. Odin growled a little.

"Foolish boy that is not what I am suggesting. It is custom for a king to marry soon after his coronation. This means you will need to be engaged before I can make you king." Odin snapped. Thor understood fully now, as did Loki. Loki was silent however and listened, he wondered if Odin was going to pick a bride for Thor. This pleased him greatly as he imagined some dull noblewoman being chosen for Thor.

"I must be engaged? But I have not courted a woman yet." Thor spoke, he had no intention of settling as he enjoyed the attention women gave him.

"You must find a woman to rule by your side. It is custom. Do not pick just any woman, choose one who can help you through any situation." Odin advised.

"Did you pick mother?" Thor asked.

"No, I was lucky enough to have fallen in love before becoming king. But unless you wish to postpone the coronation to find love than I suggest you pick someone suitable you work well with." Odin replied. Thor sat quietly for a moment, Loki watched as he silently thought to himself it was the first time Thor actually took the time to think something through.

"Astrid. She would be perfect." Thor said decisively. Loki stared in disbelief, it took everything within him to keep a straight face. Astrid had always been the one Loki favored, he wondered if this was the reason Thor chose her. His anger boiled silently in the pit of his stomach. The moment Thor said her name Loki knew he would not let him have her. It took that one moment for him to realise he wanted Astird for himself. He had never really seen it before but if Loki could imagine himself with anyone it would have been with her. They were close and she was his one true friend. She was meant for him, not Thor.

"Astrid is a lovely girl, she would do very well." Odin said, pleased with his son's decision.

"She is, though I'd imagine she won't be one to simply agree to married easily." Thor said. Loki felt a moment of hope, believing Astrid was too smart to simply agree to marriage.

"There is time for the coronation. Win her heart the way you have won the hearts for the people. Go now and think about what you shall do." Odin said with a smile. Loki's stomach twisted as he thought of Thor charming her. Thor had always been able to charm women, would Astrid be so easily won? The two brothers left their father's study and walked down the long hallway together.

"Forgive me brother, but would Sif not suit you better? The two of you share a thirst for battle." Loki began softly, he knew he could not have tried to sway Thor's choice infront of Odin but he had to work quickly to remedy the situation. Thor smiled and gave Loki a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Perhaps brother but Astrid is more suited to marriage. She would be easier to handle." Thor said with a grin. Loki's anger grew hotter as Thor described her as easy to handle. It was true that Astrid often gave in easier because she wanted to make others happy, but the idea of her serving Thor as his wife was enough to make Loki spit fire.

"I was never aware you were attracted to her." Loki commented, trying to appear calm.

"It's true she is rather plain but she is still quite pretty." Thor replied, ever unaware of his insults. Loki looked away.

"There are plenty of beautiful women in noble families that already show an interest in you. Would it not be easier to pick one of them?" Loki said. Thor laughed again.

"None of which are a challenge. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous brother." Thor gave Loki another firm pat on the shoulder. Loki looked over, he would not admit such a thing as he knew that would only make Thor desire Astrid more. While Thor was unaware of it, he had always taken the things Loki had wanted. As children it was toys, as teenagers it was their parent's attention. As adults it was the favor of the people and Loki strongly believed that women would be the same.

"Not jealous, no. I simply do not wish to see my brother and one of our dear friends end up in an ill-suited marriage. You do not have great deal in common and I firmly believe that a shared passion is needed to make a marriage successful." Loki replied, hiding his emotions behind a mask of caring concern. Thor smiled.

"You always watch out for me brother. But to be frank, what would you know of successful relationships? You have not so much as shown interest in a woman. Astrid may not be a natural fighter and we do not currently have many things in common; we can still develop a passion for one another." Thor replied with a smirk. Loki clenched his fists hard but said nothing. It had always been Thor's body and masculine displays that attracted women, not his brains or personality. Loki knew he would need to interfere at every chance he had in order to fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid sat on the lounge beside Sif as they talked about Fandral's latest break up. Fandral was drinking more wine than he should with Volstagg as Hogun stood content by the fire. Today had been Thor's first day of lessons to prepare him for becoming king and they were all waiting to hear about it. Astrid was more concerned about Loki, she knew he would have to sit through the lessons knowing that the crown would not be his. She wondered why Odin would see that as a good idea. She only hoped that he would be ok. The large doors to the room opened as Thor strode in with a confident smile, Loki walking quietly behind him. Astrid smiled over to them as did the others.

"My friends! Good of you all to be here. Tonight, we shall drink, dance and eat! To celebrate my first day of training." Thor announced merrily as he summoned a few servants to collect what was needed. Astrid wondered if excessive drinking was a responsible choice for a soon-to-be-king who would have more lessons in the morning. She was ever unaware that Thor had thought it would be a great way to start his courtship of her. She decided to go along with it as drinking usually lead to Loki relaxing a little and joining in on the fun.

"I'll go and fetch a few girls to join us then." Fandral said quickly as he hurried off to work his charm.

"I'm guessing the lessons went well then Thor?" Sif asked with a smile. Thor strode over and sat between Sif and Astrid.

"Ladies, it was similar to any other day of training with father but officially it means a lot more." He said, giving a jolly laugh he smacked his hand down to Astrid's leg. Once more he was stronger than he realised and actually stung her a little with the smack. Astrid overlooked the action as Thor was always like this when he was in a good mood. Loki however took the time to see that Thor's hand remained on Astrid's leg for a while longer than what should be acceptable. What stirred him more was seeing Thor throw his arms over the shoulders of both girls.

"Now, who will dance with me first?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Isn't dancing with you usually left for the lovely ladies of the court?" Astrid asked, knowing the types of girls Thor usually went for.

"No, of course not. You two are very dear to me. Astrid you must promise to dance with me tonight. I have not enjoyed the pleasure of dancing with you lately." Thor smiled, piling on the charm. Loki was glad to see that Astrid was mostly oblivious to Thor's flirting. After being friends for so long, flirting easily appeared as good natured teasing.

"Of course Thor, you know you can dance with me anytime. But I will likely have to keep Loki company, you know he isn't one for parties." Astrid said with a smile as she looked over to the younger prince. Loki's lips twitched into the smallest of genuine smiles at the consideration Astrid had given him.

"Nonsense! Loki needs to learn to enjoy himself and you my dear mustn't be such a wallflower." Thor said, working his charm. Astrid gave an awkward smile, unsure of why Thor was giving her so much attention. Luckily one of the servants came with drinks, Astrid quickly made herself useful by handing them out as Fandral arrived with more guests than expected.

Before long music was playing, people were dancing and Volstagg was hosting a large feast off to the side of the room. Astrid was the shortest of their group and often got lost in the crowd, this made it easy for her to slip away unnoticed. Tonight was different. Thor stuck to Astrid with purpose and Loki stuck to Thor. An awkward Astrid danced with Thor as he attempted to make convesation, luckily the music was too loud so the two had to simply enjoy one another's silent company. Astrid liked Thor but preferred his company with the group rather than alone as they had little in common and that made conversation hard for Astrid. Unlike Thor, who could talk to anyone, Astrid was a little shy and held back a lot. She was much more at ease with Loki, who she felt understood her a lot more. They had a lot in common and could talk about anything for great lengths of time or could simply enjoy a comfortable silence. Astrid looked around and realised Loki wasn't nearby. He had been watching from the sidelines but as Astrid and Thor had moved more into the middle of the dance area, Loki got lost along the way.

"I'd like more wine!" Astrid had to shout at Thor for him to hear. He gave a large smile and went off to get her a drink. Astrid sighed with relief and moved through the crowd. Her plan had worked as girls flocked to Thor at the table serving drinks. While he was distracted Astrid made her way out of the room to the gardens to clear her head. She had already drank too much than usual to avoid talking. Little did she know that another prince had spotted her leaving the dance area and followed her out.

"Not off enjoying my brother's smooth dance moves?" Loki said, giving Astrid a fright as she turned to him.

"Loki! I haven't seen you for most of the night. How'd you find me?" She asked, knowing she was careful to leave quietly.

"I always keep an eye on you at parties, I know how to find out in the crowd." He said, sitting down on a nearby bench for Astrid to join him. She casually took his goblet from him and shared his wine. Sharing with him was not uncomfortable for her, especially after a few drinks.

"Thor has been acting strangely tonight." Astrid commented. Loki smiled as she had figured out Thor's behavior so quickly.

"It's been a long day. He has a lot to deal with to prepare himself." Loki replied. He knew he could simply tell Astrid that Thor wanted to marry her but he feared how she might react to that. The chance of becoming a queen was tempting for any woman and Thor was usually just as tempting to them. Loki hoped that he could change his brother's mind before Astrid fell for his charm. He took his wine back from Astrid and took a drink.

"You shouldn't be drinking that. You need a clear head for tomorrow." Astrid lectured in her motherly manner. She had a habit of it, Loki had noticed.

"I didn't see you stopping Thor from drinking." Loki said as he defied her and took a large gulp of wine. After today he needed it.

"I figure Thor could learn a lesson from drinking too much when he's got lessons in the morning." Astrid replied with a sly smile.

"My, you're a naughty girl. I quite like it." Loki replied with a smirk.

"You're one to talk. Don't think I haven't noticed some very Loki-style mishaps occuring tonight. Though I will admit it was funny to hear Fandral squeal like a girl at the large spider you conjured." She laughed a little recalling it.

"Who am I to help it if one of our great warriors has a fear of spiders. Plus it was too tempting with him gloating about his bravery." Loki said, whispering the last part as the two shared a laugh.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself at least. I wouldn't have left you on your own except Thor has been really insistant on dancing with me." Astrid said seriously.

"Ah yes, well without you to keep me honest I've had to find other ways to amuse myself." Loki replied. He felt a pang of jealousy as it was all too real that Astrid had chosen Thor over him, at least for the party.

"Well I'm here now." She said, smiling up to him. He smiled back, relaxing a little as the alcohol began to effect him. He leaned against her and enjoyed the cold night air. It was quiet with only a little of the party sounds seeping out into the garden and he could enjoy the scent of Astrid in the air. Even though she'd been drinking and dancing with Thor, she still had her usual sweet smell that Loki liked.

"Yes you are." Loki replied in his deep, velvety voice. Astrid placed her head against Loki's shoulder and smiled. These moments were her favorite.

"There you are!" Thor's booming voice filled the garden and both Loki and Astrid sat up straight quickly.

"Thor." Astrid said with a smile as she looked over, feeling disappointed that her moment with Loki had ended so quickly. It would be her favorite moment of the night at least. Thor came over and sat down beside Astrid. Leaving her a little squashed between the two brothers. He pushed her filled goblet into her hand.

"Enjoying the garden without me?" Thor asked with a smile, completely ignoring his own brother as if Loki were no real competition to him.

"Just enjoying the fresh air. The party can get a bit stuffy after a while." Astrid replied, drinking down her wine.

"Yes, you're right. However I think the best part of the garden is seeing your eyes sparkle in the moonlight." Thor said, sounding very cheesy as he looked intently into Astrid's deep brown eyes, the dark shade could reflect the stars at night. It was still enough to make Astrid blush, she was not used to a lot of attention.

"Thank you." She replied softly.

"It's the truth. You have beautiful eyes. Doesn't she have beautiful eyes Loki?" Thor said with a grin.

"Yes, they're quite lovely." Loki replied to humor his brother though meant what he said. Astrid felt herself blushing deeper. Loki's agreeance was enough for her.

"Well aren't you two a couple of charmers." Astrid replied playfully to hide her embarassment.

"Would you like to return to the dancefloor my lady?" Thor asked. Astrid shook her head.

"I think the night has come to an end for me. You two should go to bed too, don't you have lessons in roughly... seven hours?" She asked with a smile. Thor's face sunk as he realised how late the hour was.

"You're right. I must send everyone home." Thor said and marched off into the palace. Loki rolled his eyes.

"The stupid fool. Left you here to find your own way home. I'll escort you, I know you're capable but you've had a lot of wine and it's late." Loki reasoned, hoping to make Astrid see how careless Thor could be when distracted with other things. She finished her drink and smiled.

"It would be a pleasure, sir." She teased and waited until Loki offered his arm. The night had been better than she expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor sat at the table in Odin's study with his head low. Loki smirked as he saw his brother learning an important lesson about drinking too much. Odin walked in with his usual air of power about him and looked over.

"What's happened to you?" He asked seriously. Thor groaned.

"Too much wine and too little sense." Loki spoke with a smile. Odin gave him a look which silenced him.

"You need to be more serious, both of you." Odin said while taking his seat across from the boys.

"It was needed father. A party was a good excuse to spend time with Astrid. We danced all night." Thor looked up and smiled.

"Not the brightest ideas but women are fond of dancing." Odin replied with a nod of approval. Loki hid his anger. Thor's great idea was to drink too much and keep Astrid hostage all night, making a fool of himself the entire time and father still gave his approval.

"She seemed to enjoy it though I wonder if there might be more to be done." Thor said, looking over to Odin.

"What else do you think could be done?" Odin asked, giving Thor his attention.

"Our lessons and other duties consume most of the day. I cannot keep throwing parties to keep Astrid at the palace later. I was thinking perhaps it might be better if Astrid was to move into the palace." Thor said, for once making a valid arguement. Odin gave a nod.

"If she were with us it would give you a lot more time with her but I cannot simply invite her to live with us. Leave it with me though and I shall see what I can do. Remember, if she is invited to stay with us she must not know it is for you to pursue her." Odin spoke. Thor gave a nod as Loki stared and kept his mask firmly in place. Thor would make progress with her far too quickly if she were under their roof. He'd be trying to sneak into her chambers in the middle of the night, that thought alone drove Loki's anger.

The day passed slowly as regular lessons continued and the two brothers were let out early for Odin to take care of his other duties. They strode together to their usual social area where they knew at least one of their friends would be. They were right in guessing as Hogun sat quietly reading by the fire. Thor walked over confidently and smiled.

"Hogun my friend, where might the others be on this sunny afternoon?" He asked. Hogun marked his page and looked up to the brothers.

"Fandral is with a maiden in the courtyard. Volstagg was going to the markets." Hogun answered in his usual straightforward manner. Thor sighed.

"And the ladies? Astrid in particular." Thor said, losing his patience easily. Hogun tilted his head a little, even to him Thor asking about Astrid was strange.

"They are in the training field practising their archery." He answered and watch Thor closely.

"Then I will be in the training field. Coming Loki?" Thor asked with a smile. Loki gave a small nod and followed him, leaving Hogun in peace.

Astrid lined up her arrow and sighed, the various arts of combat were not her strengths. Sif had insisted she practise archery as it seemed like a good skill for Astrid. Not needing to be close in battle. Sif however did not think of Astrid's weak upper body strength. She cursed herself silently as she let go and saw the arrow fly through the air, hitting the ground infront of the target.

"I'm hopeless at this Sif. Magic is the only area I'm good in because it requires mind not body. I make a terrible warrior." Astrid whined to her friend. Sif gave her a firm pat on the back before going to retrieve the arrow.

"Nonsense. You just need practise is all. Your arms will slowly strengthen if you dedicate yourself. I have faith in you." Sif said, she was a brash woman but often kind to her only female friend. Astrid was greatful but felt she was only letting Sif down.

"Ok, I'll continue for you." She replied with a soft smile.

"Good. So what happened to you last night? Thor followed you like a dog." Sif said with a smile, hiding her jealousy. She had always admired Thor but would understand if he preferred Astrid only because she cared for her too.

"I don't know. It was strange wasn't it? I think the stress of becoming king might have made him act oddly." Astrid tried to reason. Sif knew better, Thor did not feel stress often and when he did he would choose to fight instead.

"It was strange. Maybe he has taken a liking to you?" Sif suggested with a smile.

"That's not possible. I'm not his type in the least. The women he goes for are tall, blonde and busty. I'm none of those. And if he were to decide to want to date a woman seriously instead of just bedding them, he'd choose someone like you. You're an amazing woman and you have a lot more in common with him." Astrid replied.

"Maybe he sees you as a challenge? Most men like women they can't have." Sif replied. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a challenge. It's not like I play hard to get. I just don't see Thor that way." Astrid replied.

"Enough gossiping and take your shot." Sif ordered, she could only take girl talk in small doses and Astrid liked that about her. She turned from her and lined up the arrow once more. She let out a soft sigh but froze as she felt a warm body press against her.

"Need help? I'll show you." Came Thor's powerful voice. His hands slipped over hers as he helped her pull back the arrow further. She let the string go and watched in amazement as the arrow landed straight in the bullseye.

"I did it!" Astrid gasped in excitement and turned around to face Thor. He whisked her up in a bear hug and she laughed happily. The small scene was enough to make Loki sick. Sif watched with an amused smile.

"It doesn't count if you have help!" Sif called out.

"Leave her be Sif, she did a very good job." Thor said, placing a large hand over Astrid's head and gently ruffling her hair. She pushed his hand away and fixed the mess he had made with a smile.

"Thanks to you." She replied and went off to fetch her arrow.

"You two get out of training early?" Sif asked, packing up the bows as the brothers would interrupt their practise if they continued.

"Yes, father has some business to attend to." Loki replied as calmly as possible.

"How shall we spend our afternoon?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Well ours was perfectly planned until you two came along so why don't you tell me?" Sif said, placing a hand on her hip. Astrid returned with the arrow.

"Perhaps a swim, it's hot enough." Thor suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Astrid said, helping Sif pack up.

"Great. The palace's pool in half an hour." Thor replied and wrapped an arm around Loki to lead him off. Astrid looked to Sif.

"He's far too used to getting his way." She said quietly.

"You're the one who agreed with him. Come on though, we better get changed and get there. He'll rave on if we're late." Sif replied, walking off with Astrid to get ready. Meanwhile Loki shrugged Thor's arm off and looked over.

"Your great plan to woo her is by taking her swimming?" Loki asked curiously. Wondering what Thor was planning.

"Women enjoy the male body as much as men enjoy the female body, brother. This will give Astrid a chance to see me and I will look all the more attractive next to someone as thin as you." Thor said with a smile. Loki felt insulted but knew the sad truth, physically he was a twig compared to Thor.

"She has gone swimming with us before brother, she knows what you look like." Loki reminded him.

"It doesn't hurt to remind her." Thor replied, going into the palace with him to get ready.

**Author's note: Hey all, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the reviews. I've managed to write this story faster than my other so if possible I will try posting 2 chapters a day for the time being. But that is only if I get enough reviews. If I only get like two reviews then I probably won't post a new one until others have had time to read and review the latest chapter. I was writing this up yesterday and thought to myself "How much trouble would I be in if my boyfriend discovered my fanfiction account?" The answer is: a lot. He knows I'm a Loki lover and finding all my Loki fandom would probably send him into a jealous heartattack. It's safe to say he dislikes Loki already but my stories might send him over the edge. Hehe, anyway hope you liked reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Ok so as you know Asgardian's have a different style of dress so I'm just kind of making up what they might wear to go swimming in. I tried looking up ancient times and pretty much got ancient greece with public bathing. That ended with either full nudity or toga style clothing. Forgive me for going along with toga style clothing.**

Loki stood with Thor by the pool in shame. They both wore similar loincloths that covered their waists, private parts and little else. While this worked well for Thor who had a body men envied, it let Loki down very much. He was tall, thin and had little muscle definition. When standing next to Thor he felt very lacking.

Astrid felt embarassed herself as she walked into the swimming area with Sif. Sif was confident in her two piece toga; a wrap around her top and a skirt. Astrid wore a short one piece toga. She had gone swimming with the boys before but it had been a while. The girls looked over to see the two brothers waiting for them. Astrid couldn't help but smile when she saw Loki, even beside Thor her attention went to Loki. Loki saw the girls from the distance and saw the smile on Astrid's face, he sighed as he believed that smile was for Thor. He still enjoyed seeing her in the swimming clothes. Her curves were usually hidden under layers. He wished for his own layers of clothing, they acted as his protection. Now he had to bear all and felt he came up short.

"Looking lovely ladies." Thor said confidently with a grin.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Teased Sif as the girls approached.

"Always a kind one aren't you Sif? Now, who will be going in first?" Thor asked playfully before setting his eyes on Astrid. She felt helpless as Thor scooped her up easily into his large arms and jumped into the water with her. Loki hated seeing him touch her in such a way and envied his abilities to act so naturally when wearing so little. Even when dressed Loki would not be able to bring himself to grab Astrid like that. Astrid rose from the water and pushed her hair back.

"I can't believe you did that!" She laughed as Thor stood nearby.

"I'd do it again anytime." He replied. Sif rolled her eyes and looked to Loki.

"Come on then." She said bluntly before pushed Loki into the water, the swift move surprised him and he fell into the water with a shout. Sif jumped in last. Thor's booming laugh filled the area when he saw Loki fall. Loki rose from the water feeling like a fool.

"I guess they got us both huh?" Asked Astrid with a soft smile. Loki gave a small nod, feeling embarassed.

"Don't be so sour brother, it was just a little fun." Thor replied joyfully.

"Yes, fun." Loki replied with sarcasm. Astrid moved up beside him and gave him a nudge.

"Shall we have our revenge?" She asked with a playful smile. The look in her eye told Loki exactly what she was thinking. He gave a small nod and stood up beside her. The two quickly moved their hands in a way they were known for when casting magic. Soon several large waves came crashing down over Thor and Sif. Loki laughed as Thor spluttered about after the last wave.

"You bring out the worst in her brother!" Thor called out and shook his hair off.

"She came up with that all on her own." Loki said proudly.

"Then perhaps I should serve out some punishment." Thor said flirtatiously while looking at Astrid. She wrinkled her nose a little and laughed.

"A good king should be forgiving." Astrid replied with a smile.

"Ah yes but how will you learn if I do not act first?" Thor asked.

"I'm capable of learning on my own without your actions thank you very much." Astrid replied.

"Alright, enough talking." Sif said impatiently. The rest of the afternoon was full of splashing wars and swimming races. Thor managed to show off at all times. By the end of the day Astrid was exhausted and floated lazily beside Loki as Thor and Sif had a heated debate over weapon use in water. Astrid sighed some.

"Do those two ever stop?" She asked, looking up to Loki.

"I can't say they do." Loki spoke softly as he looked away from Thor and down to Astrid. He smiled.

"I had fun today, what about you?" She asked, her hair floating all around her.

"It was fun, after the initial embarassment of being undressed beside Thor." Loki spoke without thinking. He inwardly sighed at bringing up Thor. The last person he wanted Astrid to think about was Thor.

"Why would you be embarassed? He's your brother." Astrid asked, confused. Loki looked away for a moment.

"He is more appealing to the eye than me. I feel self conscious." He spoke honestly, knowing Astrid was not the type to use his truth against him. She smiled.

"You shouldn't feel that way. You're a handsome man, you have nothing to worry about." Astrid said honestly. Loki looked down to her and smiled.

"You're too nice for your own good." He replied.

"I guess you'll just have to teach me to be more mischievous." She teased.

"I can most definitely do that." Loki smirked.

"Astrid, time to go home!" Sif called out from the other side of the pool. Astrid got up and smiled. The girls quickly said their goodbyes and headed home. Loki and Thor stepped out of the pool.

"I think I made some progress today." Thor said with a grin as he threw a towel to Loki.

"You seemed to spend a lot of time with Sif as well." Loki said, trying to hint out the better option for Thor.

"Yes but that was merely to discuss battle." Thor replied as he told Loki about their idea to improve splash wars by allowing the use of knives. The two brothers went into the palace. Loki went over the day's happenings in his head and cursed silently as he believed Thor was closer to winning Astrid's heart. Little did he know of whom Astrid's heart actually belonged to.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid shifted on her feet infront of Odin's large desk. She had only been into his private study on a few rare occasions. While she was used to the All-Father but knew that there must be something serious to discuss. Odin took the time to look Astrid over, she had always been a little nervous and unsure of herself but she looked every part the social elite that she was. She had grown up with Thor and Loki, Odin knew she would make a great queen.

"Astrid dear, I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here this morning." He spoke softly. Astrid gave a polite smile.

"Is there something I've done sir?" She asked, remembering the last time she was summoned to his study was for him to thank her. The group had returned from battle and while Thor had not admitted to it, Odin was informed that Astrid had healed his leg and likely prevented his death because of it.

"Not exactly. I have an offer for you." He spoke and inspected Astrid's reaction.

"What offer might you have for me?" She asked softly.

"You are a powerful sorceress and have done well in your study of magic. So I would like to offer you the chance to train under our royal healer. I know you are not fond of battle, this would be a good opportunity for you to use your skills elsewhere." Odin explained carefully. Astrid smiled.

"That would be amazing." She said excitedly. Odin gave a warm smile.

"There is one thing though. In order to train under our healer you will need to live in the palace. That way your skills are available to us on short notice." Odin said. Astrid thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think that would be ok. I spent a great deal of my life in these walls already." She replied with a small smile.

"Good. I've had a room arranged for you. It will be near Thor and Loki's bedrooms. I thought you would be more comfortable that way." He said. He knew his little talk had been completely successful without Astrid suspecting anything.

"When should I move my things in?" She asked with a smile.

"Today if possible. Though I will understand if you need some time. Your training will begin as soon as you're ready." Odin said calmly.

"Oh wow, ok. I'll go start packing straight away. Thank you All-Father." Astrid said, bowing her head politely.

"You're quite welcome dear. And of course from now on you will be joining us for meals." Odin said swiftly. Astrid looked a little confused.

"But I thought it was only the family that ate together." She replied, knowing none of the other palace workers ate with them. Odin laughed softly.

"My dear you are most certainly part of our family. You always have been." He replied, amused at the girl's confusion. Astrid smiled bashfully.

"Oh... thank you." She said again and bowed before quickly stepping out of the study. Thor and Loki stood waiting. They both looked surprised to see that their father had been in a meeting with Astrid.

"Astrid, what are you doing here? Not that I don't adore seeing you." Thor said quickly. Astrid smiled up to them both.

"I've been invited to train under the royal healer! I'll be moving in today!" She said excitedly. Loki stared in disbelief. She would be moving in so quickly.

"That's excellent news. We can spend a lot more time together." Thor said, bringing Astrid into a big bear hug. She smiled and hugged back.

"Yes, it'll be so much fun." She said happily before looking to Loki. He had yet to speak.

"Don't just stand there Loki, congratulate her." Thor said, nudging his brother.

"Oh yes, well done. You really deserve it. You've always been very talented." Loki said stiffly and offered his hand for hers. He wished he had the nerve to embrace her but unlike Thor he had always been far too self controlled for it. Astrid smiled and swatted his hand away before wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. She was far too excited to think about self control. Loki smiled and placed his hands on her back, holding her for just a moment. It felt wonderful for both parties. Thor interrupted the hug with a swift slap on the back to Loki.

"We must go or we'll be late for our lessons. We will celebrate later Astrid, you have my word." Thor said before dragging Loki into the study. Loki watched as Thor pulled him in, Astrid gave a small wave which he returned before regaining his senses. She would be living with them. And as he was soon informed by his father, her room would be beside his and a few doors down from Thor's. He would have to witness Thor's horrible courtship of Astrid. He would stand by helplessly as Thor flirted and charmed his way into Astrid's heart. He would witness their engagement and stand idly by at Thor became king and married her. He could not let that happen. As Odin lectured the boys on other important issues Thor must learn about, Loki spent his time planning. He thought through the list of suitable women of the court. There were dozens but he would have to find the right one to tempt Thor. He also knew the best way to tempt Thor.

Elsewhere Astrid packed up all her most important possessions as she prepared to move into the palace. Her mother helped her as they talked about how different it would be to have her out of the house. Her mother was protective of Astrid but knew she would be safe under Odin's watch. Her father had little to say as it was his style but was very proud of his daughter.

By the afternoon Astrid was escorted to her room as a few of the servants helped with her belongings. She was amazed at the bedroom. While her old room was nice, her new room was truly a bedroom of royaly. She wondered if she was getting special treatment for being so close to Thor and Loki. The room was decorated in darker shades and the colour she was known for; purple. It was elegant but warm and inviting. She had a private bathroom, study area and large bed with a fireplace near it. She liked the small entertaining area that consisted of two comfortable looking lounges and a large armchair. She wondered what to do first as she thanked the servants and sent them on their way. Once she was left alone in the room she did the only thing she could think of, she threw herself on the large bed and stretched out.

"Comfortable?" Came the familiar voice of Loki. Astrid looked up quickly and fixed herself.

"Aren't you meant to be in your lessons?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Who said I'm not?" Loki asked with a smirk as he showed he was merely a projection of himself. Astrid gave him a look.

"You should be concentrating on your lessons Loki." She said as she got up from the bed.

"I know it all already. Besides, it is not me who will become king." Loki said, sounding a little bitter. Astrid looked to him softly.

"It's still important." She replied.

"As are you. I merely wanted to see that you've settled in alright. I see you've made yourself quite at home already." Loki said with a smile. Astrid pulled a face.

"There's no harm in enjoying myself." She replied.

"Yes but you should be careful." He warned. Astrid looked confused.

"Why? Plan to visit me in the middle of the night?" She teased with a smile. Loki avoided that question.

"You're a member of the palace now. You are always behaved but you also need to know that you set an example so childish behavor could land you in trouble." He explained. Astrid knew Loki well enough to not be offended by him saying she was acting childish.

"I'm well aware of that but this is my private room. The only person who will see me being childish is you because you tend to sneak around." Astrid said seriously.

"Fair enough. I only wanted to tell you now and save yourself any trouble later on." Loki said casually.

"If childish behavor is so bad why does Thor get away with so much?" Astrid asked with a smile. Loki smirked.

"He's the future king. His mistakes will always be overlooked because he is so adored." Loki replied, moving closer to Astrid.

"As future king his mistakes should be punished more severely." Astrid replied seriously.

"I agree but that is simply how things are. I must go, the lessons are almost finished for the day. Will you meet me at the markets?" Loki asked. Astrid gave a nod.

"Sure, the usual place?" She asked.

"Of course. Go now if you can, I'll be there shortly." Loki replied before fading infront of her. He smirked to himself in the study, Thor would go looking for her once the lessons were over and she would already be gone. He wasn't able to stop her from living in the palace but he could keep her away from Thor as often as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey all, hope you are enjoying the story so far. A quick message; I am going to have Loki and Astrid talk to one another telepathically. When this happens it will be in **_italic_** to make it less confusing. Enjoy and review!**

Astrid stood in the busy market streets by the stall selling writing materials. This was their spot. Hers and Loki's. They both enjoyed new parchment and ink so would often visit this stall together. Astrid still had the green fountain pen Loki had given her for one of her birthdays. She had collected all the small trinkets Loki had given her over childhood: the pen, a hair piece, one of his vambraces he had out grown, a gold and green hair comb and her first magic book. Once they had all grown older gift giving no longer occured. Instead the group would gather for a birthday feast amongst themselves. Somehow over the years, the gifts she had received from others were forgotten but everything Loki had given her remained special.

"Waiting long?" Loki's voice asked from behind. She turned around and looked up to him with a smile.

"Not really." She smiled, recalling childhood memories. Loki offered his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked. She gave a nod and slipped her smaller hand over his offered arm. There was a comfortable silence as the two walked through the stalls. Loki did not attract as much attention as Thor and Astrid was glad of it. A peaceful afternoon seemed perfect to her.

"Flowers for the lady?" An elderly street vender asked as she approached the two with a basket of fresh flowers. Loki looked down to Astrid.

"Would you like one?" He asked.

"The blue roses would suit your love well sir." The woman added in. Astrid blushed but did not bother to correct the woman.

"They are very nice." Astrid said quietly. She did not have the nerve to ask Loki to buy her flowers. He smiled and gave the woman a gold coin for the flowers. With a grateful thank you she was on her way. Loki offered the flowers to Astrid.

"She was right you know, they do suit you. A reserved and elegant shade." He said quietly as Astrid took the small bunch.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Always a pleasure making you smile." He replied sincerely. The two shared a warm look before moving on. It was far too awkward for the both of them. Loki lead them over to a food vendor and bought some fresh fruit and chocolates. He took Astrid to the city gardens to eat and relax. His goal of keeping her away from the palace always in the back of his mind. He enjoyed this type of scheming far more than his usual dirty tricks. He had always cared about Astrid and enjoyed keeping her away from Thor. They ate in a comfortable silence as they watched children play. For a moment he was tempted to tell her outright what was going on but did not want to spoil the afternoon. She was happy and out of Thor's reach for the time being so he was content to keep quiet. He had decided that if Thor came too close to winning Astrid over, he could reveal the truth. Astrid was sensitive and would likely be hurt if she knew Thor had picked her to be his bride. Not out of love or affection but simply because he needed a wife and she seemed like a good option. Loki did not want to hurt Astrid but knew it would protect her from a life with Thor. The sun had begun to set as the two made their way back to the palace. Astrid sighed softly as they walked through the entrance hall.

"I had a really nice day Loki." She said quietly as she looked over to him with warmth.

"I'm glad." Loki replied and lead her back to her room. Dinner was not far off and Astrid had yet to unpack a thing. Loki felt partially to blame so offered his services to help but was quickly denied. He wasn't surprised as he knew how private Astrid could be.

Astrid worked quickly to unpack her basic belongings before making her way to dinner, she could not believe the day she'd had. An amazing offer to improve her healing skills, moving in next door to Loki and then spending the day with him. It was like a dream for her. She walked into the dining room in a daze.

"What have you been? I have searched all of the palace for you." Thor's booming voice filled the room. Astrid looked over to him, realising she had forgotten all about Thor's promise to celebrate.

"I'm sorry, I've been out all afternoon." Astrid said honestly. She looked over to Loki for help but found him glancing away casually. She wondered if taking her out for the day was just a simple prank he pulled on Thor. She pushed the insecure thought to the back of her mind and smiled her best innocent smile up to Thor.

"We can still celebrate if you'd like?" Astrid had mastered the look of innocence over the years, it was likely due to the fact that she often was the innocent person involved in Loki's prank. Thor smiled and threw an arma round her shoulders.

"Alright, but only if you promise you won't disappear for it." Thor said seriously.

"I promise." She replied with a smile.

"Very well, this friday night I shall throw a great party in your honor." Thor announced happily before leading Astrid over to the table and making sure she was seating beside him. Once they had all settled into the meal she threw Loki a dirty look.

_"Thank you for helping me out there Loki."_ Her voice filled Loki's mind. Being a magic user had it's advantages.

_"He was only angry at you. Did you really think I would get him angry at me as well for no reason? It was not worth the trouble"_ Loki replied as he ate his dinner.

_"It still wasn't fair for me to take the blame while you got away with it."_ Astrid sent back.

_"Think for a moment. If Thor knew the two of us went out without him do you really think that would calm him down or anger him more?"_ Loki retorted. Astrid realised this was true. Their mental connection fell silent as Astrid ate her dinner. Loki smirked over to her as he finished his wine.

"I will make sure the celebration is everything you want." Thor said to Astrid. She smiled and knew the celebration would be big with a lot of wine, not something she wanted.

"You don't have to go through a lot of trouble for me Thor, I know you're busy with your training." She replied kindly, not wanting another crowded drinking session.

"Nonsense! It is good for a man to go through trouble for a woman. It proves he cares for her." Thor said with a smile. Astrid smiled and pointed a look over to Loki.

"Hear that? A man should go through trouble for a woman if he cares for her." Astrid said teasingly. Only Loki knowing her meaning. He ignored her comment as he was far too excited, a celebration was exactly what was needed for Thor to find a new girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid relaxed in the hot bath of her private bathroom. She had spent two days in the palace and tonight Thor was throwing a party in her honor. She had spent the day in the healing room studying under the best healer of Asgard, Eir. She had learnt a lot in just one day but using magic all day was exhausting. Astrid's hopes were up though as she thought of the party. Perhaps tonight she would get to dance with Loki.

Loki smirked to himself as he got ready. He had the perfect plan set out for the party. He had found a girl who was beautiful, charming and of good blood. She idolised Thor and would be quick to submit to him. This made her ideal. Loki had gone to the girl and asked her to be his date for the party, suggesting it would be the perfect way to meet Thor. Thor would see the girl and as Loki knew, he would be attracted to her. Thor had always wanted what Loki had. It would only be a matter of time before Thor sought out the girl and that would mean Astrid could be his. Loki made sure he looked perfect before going to pick up his 'date'.

Thor stood in the ballroom as he made sure everything was perfect. Sif and the warriors three were there early to help him. The servants had finished decorating when Astrid arrived. Thor lit up when he saw her. Tonight she looked beautiful. Her long, thick hair was down in loose curls with small golden discs woven into it. She wore a long silk dress in a dark midnight shade of purple with gold trimmings. She had gone to extra trouble in hopes of catching Loki's attention.

"You look breathtaking my dear. Save me a dance tonight." Fandral was the first to comment. Sif moved over and smiled, giving her friend a nudge.

"You don't look half bad actually. Finally letting your hair down, huh?" Sif had never been one for soft compliments. Astrid smiled.

"I thought it might be fun to dress up a bit." Astrid said shyly, not used to getting attention for her looks. Thor moved over with a grin and took her hand, gently placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm pleased that you're my date tonight." He replied.

"Oh am I now?" Astrid asked with a raised brow.

"Of course. I'm the one throwing you this party afterall." Thor said playfully. Astrid rolled her eyes but gave a nod.

"Oh alright. Where's Loki?" She asked looking around.

"He hasn't arrived yet. We've been here setting up all afternoon and he hasn't even helped." Fandral complained.

"I'm sure he was just busy." Astrid defended.

"Very busy evidently." Volstagg joined in the conversation, pointing to the doorway. The others turned to look and the room was silent for a moment. Loki stepped in confidently with a woman who looked everybit a goddess on his arm. Long flowing hair of gold and a dress of sheer silver. The mystery woman was flawless. Loki smirked when he saw Thor's reaction to her, his jaw was almost on the floor. What Loki failed to see while distracted by Thor, was Astrid. Her reaction was one of pure horror. It took all of her willpower to keep a straight face instead of showing her heartbreak as Loki moved over with the woman.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my very special date for this evening; Mildri." Loki said smugly. He knew he had to show her off and knew that it was all too well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Thor said as he kissed the young woman's hand. She smiled and giggled a little, just what Loki wanted.

"I'm so happy to meet you too. It's a real honor." Mildri said enthusiastically. Astrid could feel her stomach twist in jealousy as the time ticked by. Soon the group was joined by many guests, the same crowd that came to all of Thor's parties and feasts. Within an hour Astrid felt truly forgotten. Loki had not spoken to her all night and Thor was busy entertaining Loki's date. Sif stayed by her side as a loyal friend did but she was not feeling the party at all.

"I'm going to take a walk." Astrid told Sif as the music played, Sif gave a nod of understanding. Soon Astrid found herself wandering the quiet halls of the palace until she reached her room. She sat on her bed quietly and tried to keep calm. She did not know if Loki was serious with this girl, perhaps she still had a chance.

Thor's eyes were glued to Mildri all night and Loki couldn't have been happier. After a few hours of the two dancing and drinking, Loki conveniently left Mildri in Thor's oh so capable hands and went to look for Astrid. He knew by now Astrid would be sick of waiting for Thor. After sometime looking Loki found Sif.

"Where's Astrid?" He asked her quietly. Sif rolled her eyes and took a drink of wine.

"Why would you care? You haven't been near her all night." Sif said bluntly. She had always known Astrid was fond of Loki but it became painfully clear just how fond of him she was tonight. Sif could see Astrid's heartbreak and that made her angry. She was protective of Astrid and never liked Loki much. She did not believe he was good enough for her friend, even if he was a prince.

"Your opinion hardly concerns me Sif. I wish to know where Astrid is so tell me." Loki growled impatiently.

"She left the party two hours ago. You might have known that if you had paid her any attention." Sif snapped back before going to get another wine. Loki watched her go and realised his mistake. He should have been with Astrid all night to make her feel special, instead he had stolen Thor's attention from her and left her alone. Loki slipped out of the party quickly to find her.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki walked down the halls quickly with a purpose. He needed to find Astrid and somehow fix the night she had experienced. He would be witty, charming and make good use of his silver tongue. Little did he know that his brother was heading in the same direction.

Astrid sat on her lounge and flipped aimlessly through a book. She could not focus enough to read but she wanted a distraction. She wondered if she had left too soon and should try to sneak back without being noticed. She carefully placed the book back with her others and swore to read it later. She went into the bathroom and looked herself over. The few stray tears that escaped her eyes earlier had spoilt her make up so she took the time to fix it. Once she was pleased with her appearance she started pacing by her door. She was still conflicted, she didn't want to return to the party if it meant seeing Loki with Mildri. She carefully leant up against her door and let a soft sigh escape her lips. Then she heard something that shook her to her core. Mildi's giggle and the low noises of a man. Astrid stared into space as her ears listened desperately for further sounds. The footsteps grew nearer. She realised that the bedrooms were close to hers and her imagination ran wild. Loki was taking Mildri to his bedroom. She knew some of the men had been with women but she didn't ever expect Loki to be the type. Her chest ached as she clutch the fabric of her dress. Loki, her Loki was taking another woman to his room to bed her. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she sunk to her knees. The pain washed over her slowly and once it had taken hold her heartache gave out as she let loud, heavy sobs out.

Several minutes had passed and Loki finally reached their quarters, Thor's door was flung open and loud animalistic sounds were coming from it. Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust, it had happened often after parties. Thor would pick a woman and take her back to his room. He had no shame in letting Loki hear it. Loki sometimes wondered if Thor was trying to show off when he left his door open. But it was not Thor's door that concerned him, it's was Astrid's. He opened her door slowly and stepped in.

"Astrid?" He asked quietly as he entered, he didn't need to wait for the reply as Astrid was on the floor directly infront of him. He forgot all schemes momentarily and rushed to her, kneeling down to her level.

"Astrid what's wrong?!" He asked, trying to pull her up to inspect her face. It was painfully obvious that she had been crying and heavily. Astrid wiped her eyes quickly in embarassment but looked heavily confused. Not ten minutes ago she had heard him go back to his room with Mildri. How could he be here too?

"N..nothing. I've just had a bad night." Astrid lied badly. Loki looked at her for a moment before he came up with his own ideas. His face darkened.

"You're upset because Thor's taken another woman to bed?" He asked seriously. He didn't want to believe that Astrid cared so much for Thor.

"Thor? But I thought I heard Mildri before..." Astrid looked more confused than ever but also felt relief.

"Thor took a shining to her." Loki said quietly as his sharp mind began to tick, she was unaware that Thor was in his room but knew the woman was Mildri. Was she so upset because she believed he was in bed with Mildri? Loki stared at Astrid for a long time, he had never had anyone like him before but all the signs pointed to it.

"I'm so sorry Loki. I can't believe Thor would steal your date like that..." Astrid said, thinking Loki must be hurting.

"No real loss. I barely knew her actually." Loki said straightforwardly as he started thinking over all the small signs Astrid had shown of liking him. He was cursing himself over how blind he had been. He needn't had gone through so much trouble or inflicted this pain on her if he had known the truth. He carefully wiped her eyes.

"But you seemed to happy to be with her earlier..." Astrid said, she felt like she was missing something. Loki looked at her and began to wonder if he should tell her the truth. Seeing her in pain caused his usually calculating mind to stop. He pushed the door closed behind him and helped her to the lounge.

"It was all a plan. A stupid plan." Loki said quietly as he sat beside her. Astrid looked to him seriously, Loki's plans never ended with Thor bedding a woman.

"Explain." She said seriously, trying to keep herself calm. Despite the realisation that it had been Thor she heard and not Loki, it still hurt and if she had been a part of his plan she was not happy about it.

"In order to become king, Thor needs to be engaged. He told father that he had choosen you to be his wife." Loki started as he looked to Astrid. Her face was blank at she took in the information.

"That explains his strange behavior... but not yours." Astrid replied. Loki closed his eyes.

"I didn't want him to have you and I was unable to persaude him to choose someone else. So I thought if I could find someone who would capture Thor's attention long enough, you would lose interest." Loki continued.

"Mildri." Astrid said quietly. Loki gave a small nod.

"She was perfect for the job so I asked her to be my date. I knew that would be the final attraction for Thor. A woman who chose me instead of him would be far too tempting. It worked. But I should not have let you be alone all night, I apologise." Loki explained carefully. Astrid looked to him seriously.

"Get out." She said as sternly as she could. Loki looked up to her.

"What?" He asked, surprised by the usually caring Astrid.

"You heard me. Get out of my room. Instead of coming to me and trusting me with the truth from the begining you made me part of your plan." Astrid said angrily as she stood from her spot. After the night she had it was the icing on the cake. She realised that if she had stayed at the party and Loki had given her the attention she craved from him, she would have fallen for his plan completely. This wounded her pride heavily, not only had she not figured out the situation, he had also felt the need to lie to her. Loki looked up to her, feeling lost.

"Astrid, please. I've told you the truth, I was just trying to protect you." Loki reasoned.

"Trying to protect me? From what? Thor flirting with me? I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Trying to protect me from Thor's plan with your own plan has not changed anything! It just means instead of Thor lying to me it's you! Now get out!" Astrid shouted, Loki had never seen her angry.

"But you like me don't you? That's why you were so upset... you thought it was me in bed with another woman, not Thor." Loki defended, if Astrid really liked him then it should be easy to calm her down. He reached up to touch her but his hand was quickly hit away.

"No, I love you! And for that I am a damn fool. You're a liar! My mistake was thinking I meant enough to you that you wouldn't lie to me like you do to everyone else. I was stupid and I will deal with the consequences I've brought on myself for it but now I need you to get out." Astrid said with burning anger, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want her confession of love to also be a goodbye. She could not look at Loki the same way anymore. Loki stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You love me?" He almost whispered. It changed everything.

"Get out!" Astrid screamed and within a flash Loki stood outside Astrid's bedroom door. She had teleported him away. He tried to get back into the room but she was angry and apparently more powerful when she was in that state. He could not overpower her magical wards. He could not teleport into her room nor could he telepathically connect to her mind. Astrid had cut him off and it was all his own doing. Loki was left alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support so far. I've done a bit of a skip here because I'm up to chapter 10 and haven't even started the begining of the movie. I will likely aim to get this story to around 25 chapters long. If I can make it longer I will but from what I've written so far I know I usually run out of steam by the mid-20s. Enjoy and please review!**

Two weeks had passed since the party. While Thor's one night stand had been forgotten, Astrid's anger had not. She had not spoken a direct word to Loki since and it was killing him. During meal times and other situations when Loki and her were in the same room she would act civil but effectively ignore him. Everyone had noticed by now but knew better than to ask questions. Sif knew exactly why Astrid was angry and had been treating Loki worse since, which was a lot worse as she had never treated him well.

What hurt the most though, was that Loki finally knew of Astrid's love and could not act on it. Discovering that she loved him was like turning on a light for Loki. Everything suddenly made sense and it was all too clear that he needed to be with her. The girl he wanted had wanted him but now he was unsure how she felt. She had never been angry with any of the group before so he could not work out how to make it right. He had sent gifts, written apology notes, tried to talk to her. He had done everything he was supposed to do and now all that was left was to wait. He hoped that in time she would forgive him. Apart from losing a potential romantic relationshop, he had lost his best friend. He could understand how hurt Astrid must be, he had never gone behind her back with his plans. She had been informed of all of his plans, schemes and pranks. But his plans had never usually been about her so there was nothing he could have done. The only good thing that had come from the awful night was that Astrid had made it quite clear to Thor that he had no chance.

As Thor no longer had Astrid as an option for his bride, Thor set his sights on Sif. This had gone very well as Sif had always liked Thor. The only issue being Thor's lack interest. He was not in love with Sif nor Astrid and somehow that made him hesitant towards marriage. The day of the coronation was growing nearer though and Thor would face marriage if it meant him the crown. The palace was busy with the preparations but Loki's mind was elsewhere. Odin's lessons had finished and the brothers had a few days left before Thor was to be king. Thor was spending his days celebrating. Every evening a feast was held in his honor. Loki was bitter over it but hoped each night that Astrid would talk to him. Each night he was left disappointed. Tonight however, he had a plan to be near her again.

Astrid sat in the healing room as she studied. When there was no one to heal she was to go through all the medical magic books. She had not spoken to Loki in two weeks and it was hurting her but her pride would not let her forgive him. Soon it would feel ok to talk to him again. She packed her books away, taking one with her to study after the feast. She did not bother walking the halls and instead teleported to her room. She had been doing this a lot to avoid seeing Loki in the halls. His room was right next to hers and that gave him a good excuse to accidently run into her. She hated it, normally she would find his clever ways charming and cute but now those clever ways were being used against her. She prepared for the feast lazily, she was in no mood to go to another and didn't feel the need to get too dressed up. Once she was dressed and ready Astrid looked outside carefully and moved quickly down the hallway to the feast. Out of her group she was the last to arrive, there were also other guests at the table whom they celebrated with. Loki looked over and gave her a small smile which she ignored completely. She sat down with Sif who poured her a large goblet of wine.

"Anyone would think we are alcoholics with the amount of wine we've been consuming lately." Astrid said quietly to Sif. Sif gave her a small nudge in the arm.

"Drink it down, plenty more to come. We're allowed to consume a lot, Thor will be king in two days!" Sif said, raising her goblet as everyone cheered. Astrid smiled and took a large drink, the wine did make it easier putting up with Loki's attempts to earn her forgiveness.

"I wonder what he'll try tonight." Astrid whispered to Sif.

"Who knows. Maybe you should just forgive him." Sif replied in their secretive tones. Astrid gave her a look.

"Last night you were telling me all the different ways you could kill him and now you're saying forgive him?" Astrid asked. Sif looked lost for a minute before taking another large drink.

"It's just that you're hurting too and I hate seeing you hurt." She replied, topping up Astrid's goblet.

"I suppose so but it's too hard to just forgive him..." Astrid said, drinking more as Sif poured it.

"Why not?" Sif asked while taking another drink.

"He lied to me. How will he ever know that his lies hurt me if I just forgive him so easily? He already knows I love him, I can't believe I was so stupid to admit that. I'll forgive him eventually but when it happens he will have that knowledge to use against me." Astrid said, leaning against Sif for a moment. Sif gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe it's a good thing. He might have needed to hear it in order to learn his lesson." Sif replied before finishing off her drink.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Astrid asked.

"In a few days I'll be engaged to the king, I've got to do it now before then. Drink with me?" Sif said quickly while refilling her goblet. Astrid rolled her eyes but agreed.

"What are friends for if not to make fools of yourself with?" Astrid replied and drank down her own wine. By the time the meal was over the girls had drank more than their share. Once people had started to dance the two joined in and danced like no one was watching. They laughed and enjoyed themselves and for the first time in two weeks Astrid forgot about Loki.

"I'm in no state to go home tonight, can I sleep in your room? It'll be like we were kids again." Sif asked over the music.

"Your fiance's room is near mine, wouldn't you prefer to sleep there?" Astrid asked with a playful grin.

"You my dear friend are dirty minded. And no, the first night he spends with me should not be like this. I'm more likely to pass out than anything." Sif replied as she threw her arm around Astrid and gave her a tight squeeze. Astrid looked around and realised that Loki had been missing most of the night. She wondered where he was but thought no more on it as they stumbled down the many hallways to her room. Sif smirked to herself in a way that reflected the true person in her form; Loki. Shapeshifting was a very handy gift.

**Author's note: Back again, just a quick note. If you don't understand what Loki has done, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Also a quick message to AdorkableAud, as she is a guest I cannot PM a response. She asks if there will be a chapter where Loki and Astrid reminisce about their childhood. While there won't be a chapter like this for some time, I will try to add in some of their memories throughout the story. I think it would be nice to see some of their earlier moments.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

An hour before the feast, Loki had gone to Sif's home and slipped a simple potion into her drink. She drank it being none the wiser to Loki being nearby and with that, she was out like a light. Loki carefully positioned her so that when she woke, she would believe she had a crazy night out. With Astrid witnessing the fake Sif drinking all night, it would be believable. Once Sif was taken care of Loki created a clone to act in his place and shapeshifted into Sif. As Sif he was able to spend his entire evening with Astrid and got her honest opinion on their fight. He knew she wouldn't be happy about him tricking her again but this time he had no intention of revealing himself and it was mostly harmless. He had just wanted to spend time with her. Now however he felt quite lucky as Astrid lead him to her bedroom. While he obviously could not act on anything as he looked like Sif, he could still enjoy being able to sleep beside her. He knew that he would have to leave early as well, incase the real Sif showed up at the palace.

"You didn't spend much time with Thor tonight." Astrid said as the two stumbled together into her room. She carefully closed and locked the door behind her.

"No, I was having a night with you instead. A girls night." Loki replied with a feminine laugh.

"Fair enough. Help me out of this?" Astrid asked as she turned to show the ties of her dress. Loki knew he was being tempted but tried to remember he was currently a lady and would not be affected by such things. He quickly helped her out of her dress and watched casually as Astrid stripped down carelessly into her underclothing.

"Help me now?" Loki asked, avoiding eye contact. Wine and a half naked Astrid had a heavy effect on him. He turned as Astrid helped him disrobe, he also kept the underclothing on. He had no desire to see his current body. Even if it was not exactly like Sif's, it still reminded him too much of her. The two both moved over to Astrid's bed and made themselves comfortable. Loki was very careful to not sleep too close. He imagined that if Astrid woke in the night to find Sif's hands on her, she would be very uncomfortable. He laid out and looked up to the darkened ceiling, the fireplace cast a soft light over the room.

"How long do you think it will take for you to forgive him?" Loki asked quietly. Astrid sighed softly.

"I don't know... the coronation is coming up and I want to be there for him. I know how difficult it will be... but I don't think I can just forgive him in two days." Astrid whispered as she laid out on her back. It was easier to talk openly without being looked at.

"No one is saying you need to go back to how it was straight away. Maybe just letting him know you still care about him will be enough?" Loki replied. It was difficult for him, he wanted her back in his life so badly that it hurt but he knew he couldn't rush her. Astrid rolled over and groaned into the pillow.

"Of course I still care about him but my stupid pride is getting in the way. I want to make him suffer as much as I want to make him happy." Astrid whined. Loki smiled and pushed her hair back slowly.

"I'm sure he'll be suffering plenty with Thor's coronation. He is the lesser brother afterall." Loki said, feeling bitter about saying such a line but knowing it's how Sif would respond.

"He's not less because of Thor. Thor and Loki are so different, that's the thing. Thor is strong and straightforward, people love him for that. Loki is smart and reserved so people don't see how amazing he can be... he's kind of perfect actually... if he wasn't such an ass." Astrid mumbled into the pillow. Loki smirked as how cute Astrid was. He had never heard her speak so bluntly about him but knew she had drank as much wine as him.

"He is hardly perfect." Loki replied, fishing for more.

"Maybe to you. But you don't see him the way I see him. I see a perfectly lovely man with beautiful hands." Astrid said, obviously still under the influence. Loki chuckled.

"Beautiful hands huh? So you think he's handsome despite looking like a twig?" He asked, wanting his ego fed. He had always thought he was lacking in looks compared to Thor.

"He is not a twig! Just because he is thin doesn't make him any less manly. Thor's too big if you ask me, he's like... like a big meaty beast." Astrid replied, causing Loki to laugh louder.

"I am going to marry that man you know!" He said, staying in character. Astrid smiled.

"Yes but you like Thor. I like Thor as if he were family, not the type of man I want to be with." Astrid said before yawning loudly.

"Fair enough. Just don't let him hear you say that. Though I'm sure Loki would love to hear how you think of him." He said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say anything to Thor to hurt his feelings. And I would most definitely not tell Loki any of that. You know him, he'd be all smug about it." She replied and rolled over to get comfortable. Loki smiled, she was right about him being smug.

"Ok then, get some sleep. Goodnight." He said softly, turned on his side to watch her.

"Night..." Astrid whispered as she drifted to sleep.

Morning came too soon as Astrid woke to sunlight. She groaned loudly and looked around to find her bed empty. Sif must have left sometime during the night. She didn't think anything of it as she got ready for the day, making sure to drink plenty of water.

Loki had left Astrid's room two hours prior to her waking, he had a restless night. He continuously woke during the night to check on Astrid and to make sure his disguise was still in place. He had learnt a lot the night before, he knew now he had to stop using silly ploys like apology gifts to make up with Astrid. He had to speak to her honestly and openly, he had to give up some of his own pride to mend hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid sat in the healing room as she practised writing up medical records. It was a boring exercise but something she had to learn to do well. She had ran into Sif earlier in the day, she found it amusing that Sif had drank so much that she couldn't even remember how she got home, nor any of the feast. The two laughed it off and Sif returned home to rest. Astrid was glad that Sif did not remember the conversation from the night before. She had admitted to wanting to make up with Loki and she knew that once sober Sif would try to talk her out of it. Astrid decided that she would talk to Loki the day before the ceremony, just to let him know that while she was angry with him; she was still there for him.

Loki stood outside the healing room as he summoned a servant to call the head healer Eir away. This would give him a chance to talk to Astrid privately. He waited until the servant and Eir had left the room before he stepped in quietly. He tried to remain calm as he knew he was going against his true nature in apologising but felt that Astrid was worth it. He saw her at a small desk and approached it. Loki cleared his throat to catch her attention. Astrid looked up from the desk and saw him.

"Oh... it's you." Astrid said uncomfortably. It had been the first thing she had said to him while he was in his true form.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to apologise. Properly this time." Loki said sincerely. Astrid looked up to him and gave a small nod for him to continue. Loki moved around to her side of the desk and knelt down. He did this to show his utmost respect for her. Astrid looked to him nervously, unsure what to expect.

"I went behind your back and tricked you into believing something that was false. It was wrong of me and I'm truly sorry for hurting you the way I did. I know I resort to tricks and cunning a lot but I shouldn't use those things on you. I only did it because I felt like I would lose you if I didn't. The irony is that by doing those things I pushed you away." Loki said are sincerely as he could manage as he looked into Astrid's eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Astrid asked quietly, she was able to look at the situation more rationally now that time had passed but it still hurt.

"I was scared..." Loki said quietly as he looked away from her. It was hard to speak openly about his own weaknesses.

"Why would you be scared?" Astrid asked as she watched him closely.

"Scared that you would choose Thor instead of me. He's going to be king and he wanted you as his bride. Everyone chooses Thor over me, I'm used to that but it would hurt too much if you did." Loki chanced a look up to Astrid. She looked down to Loki in sadness. She did not pity him but rather felt guilty. She had loved him since they were children and yet she had been too scared to show how she felt. If she had shown him that love sooner, he would have no reason to doubt himself now.

"Loki..." She whispered quietly as she cupped his cheek.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked softly, tears threatening to flow from his eyes. He hated how emotional he could be at times like this.

"I'm going to have to because I'd never choose Thor over you." Astrid said with a soft smile and moved down to kneel on the floor with Loki. She found her arms wrapping around his waist to pull him into a hug. Loki smiled sincerely and didn't mind as a single tear flowed down his cheek while he held Astrid close to him. They held each other for a long moment before Loki finally let go and looked to Astrid.

"So you'd really choose me over Thor?" Loki asked quietly.

"I've always chosen you over Thor and always will." Astrid said with a small smile. Loki pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear gently.

"If it makes any difference, I've never liked Sif so you were always my number one." Loki replied with a cheeky smile, causing Astrid to laugh.

"That doesn't count." Astrid said, giving Loki a playful smack in the arm.

"Ooh, you've grown viscous." Loki teased as he rubbed his arm and feigned injury.

"Just a bit. So um... how're you feeling with the coronation coming up?" Astrid asked seriously.

"Honestly, I was more concerned about you..." Loki said, avoiding eye contact. He did not like showing vulnerability but knew he could infront of Astrid. She was the only one who would accept that side of him. Astrid blushed and looked down to see him fidgeting with his hands. She gently took them in her own. Loki looked up to her with a soft smile, her hands felt so small and cool in his.

"You didn't need to worry yourself with me. Even if we fight, that doesn't change how I feel about you. It just makes you a butt." Astrid said with a playful smile.

"I suppose I was a butt, but only a little one. And does this mean you still love me?" Loki asked with a smirk. Astrid's cheeks burnt red and he knew he had his answer.

"Maybe." Astrid replied coyly as she avoided eye contact. Loki let go of one of her hands to lift her chin and make her face him.

"It is an honor and a privilege to have your heart. I shall do my utmost to protect it, cherish it and treat it with care at all times." Loki said seriously, wanting to do all he could to give Astrid what she deserved. Astrid went bright red now as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She had dreamt of Loki saying such things to her for years and to have it in reality was overwhelming.

"Loki... I don't know wha to say..." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, just know that I love you." Loki confessed. He was surprised at how easily it had come out, as if he was meant to say those three words to her all his life. Astrid stared into Loki's eyes for a long, silent moment before breaking out into a shy smile.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" The mood was interrupted by the return of Eir, who looked at the couple as if they were children.

**Author's note: Yay, they are in love! I have never been good at staying angry long so couldn't bear to have them apart for long either. There will be plenty of other dramas for them to deal with later on afterall! Also, on a side note: I have been posting two Astrid chapters a day but I will not be able to keep up that pace with my other story as well. So you should expect one chapter a day from now on instead which I think is still pretty good. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day before Thor's coronation and the palace was alive with servants making preparations for the ceremony. Everyone knew that Astrid and Loki had made up but none were aware of their feelings for one another. They both enjoyed their privacy and had yet to find the time to get reacquainted as a couple. Sif still knew that Astrid loved Loki but did not believe he returned those feelings. Astrid felt very adventurous in keeping their relationship a secret. She was also grateful that they could go at their own pace instead of getting rushed into anything by their friends. She knew that the men would encourage Loki to jump into bed with her as soon as possible and Sif would likely demand Loki prove his feelings by propsing. Astrid did not want either of those pressures put on them. She wanted those things to happen eventually but at her own pace. Being friends since childhood made things complicated, it would feel strange to go straight from friendship to a highly physical relationship or marriage.

Loki sat in a small private courtyard in one of the quieter parts of the palace. He had come here often to think or to enjoy solitude but now he was waiting for Astrid. Tomorrow Thor would be king and Loki would be the forgotten prince. He wondered what that meant for him, being Thor's right hand man for the rest of his life was not what he wanted. Thor was reckless and arrogant. Loki did not want to spend the rest of his life cleaning up Thor's messes. Loki's mischievous mind began to work on someway to put off Thor's rulership. Astrid stepped into the courtyard and looked around with a smile.

"I had forgotten this place was here." Astrid said as she walked over to Loki and took a seat beside him in the grass. Loki's long legs were stretches out infront of him. It was nice to see him in a more casual setting.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me for a moment." Loki replied with a smile.

"I could never forget about you..." Astrid replied shyly. Loki liked the effect he had on her. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes for a long moment. She had a way of calming him just by being near.

"How are the preparations coming along?" Loki asked with boredom, he was sick of the fuss being made of Thor already.

"They are all running around like monkeys." Astrid replied with a smile and pressed her forehead to his.

"At least we have a little peace before the storm." Loki replied, enjoying the closeness growing between them.

"Well I'll be with you all the way when it hits." Astrid said, looking to Loki and trying to tell how stressed he must be.

"Will you come to my room tonight?" Loki asked quietly.

"Your room?" She asked, a little surprised at the request.

"For nothing sinister I assure you m'lady. It's just that we don't have much time now and I'd like to see you again before tomorrow." Loki explained with a smile.

"Oh... of course." Astrid replied, embarassed for her assumptions.

"I did not mean to shock you." Loki smirked.

"I'm sure it was just an added bonus." She replied and gave Loki and playful nudge before standing.

"You've got to go already?" Loki asked.

"Yes but I'll see you tonight." Astrid replied, gently kissing the prince's forehead before making her way back to the healing room. Loki sat and watched her go before sneaking off to perform his own private tasks. Thor would not have the coronation he hoped for.

The night came and the group gathered for a feast. Tonight there would be no heavy drinking nor late partying. Tomorrow they would celebrate like nothing before but tonight they needed to remain calm and get a proper sleep. These were the orders of the king. Thor still drank more than he should and made large toasts for himself. Loki sat quietly as Astrid squeezed his hand under the table, silently praying for Thor to settle down. She hated those moments. When Thor would brag and carry on without realising how it effected others, most of all Loki. Thor had always been the louder, more confident of the two brothers and this meant Loki got forgotten a lot. Astrid saw this from an early age and promised herself to never forget Loki.

"So you and Loki are getting along ok, he hasn't done anything else stupid has he?" Sif asked quietly as the group all talked after dinner. Astrid smiled.

"He's been perfectly fine, Sif." She replied.

"Good, if he tries anything you let me know and I'll introduce him to my fist." Sif replied with a wicked smile.

"I can look after myself you know." Astrid said, rolling her eyes as Sif raised her fist to get her point across.

"I know but friends look out for one another and you're the only girl I can stand so I gotta protect you." Sif said, giving Astrid a nudge.

"Fair enough. I promise if I need anyone hit, I'll come straight to you." Astried replied with a smile.

"That's a girl." Sif said as the two continued to talk, Sif mostly spoke about the coronation. She avoided speaking of her own relationship as being with Thor had not been what she expected. There was no romance between the two. Astrid hoped that they could make things work, she wanted to see her friends happy.

Dinner finished soon after and the group went their separate ways. Astrid waited a little while before teleporting from her room to Loki's. She did not want a guard or servant seeing her sneak into his room. She looked around the dark room, it was the same as she remembered. Loki sat on a leather couch by the fireplace, he looked distracted by his own thoughts. Astrid knew he had been worrying, she moved over quietly and sat beside him. They were silent as Loki leaned himself against Astrid and she held him close for as long as he needed. Tomorrow everything would change.


	14. Chapter 14

Astrid woke early alone in her own bed. After sitting with Loki for a while she had returned to her room to sleep. Today, everything would change. She prepared herself in her proper Asgardian warrior attire. Astrid, Sif and the warriors three would be standing in the ceremony today as Thor was crowned. Her outfit was similar to Sif's but had a short coat over the top to show she was a sorcerer. Her colours were purple, black and gold. Once Astrid decided she was ready, she quietly made her way to Loki's room. She let herself in to not draw attention and looked around after closing the door behind her.

"Loki?" She called softly, knowing he would still be getting ready. A prince's outfit was a lot more complex and usually took a while to get into.

"In here." Loki called from his bathroom as he adjusted his vambrace. Astrid stepped in cautiously with her hands over her eyes.

"Are you decent?" She asked with a smile.

"You of all people should know I am never decent." Loki replied with a smirk. Astrid slowly looked out to see him dressed and smiled.

"You look great." She replied, hoping some light compliments would ease his nerves. Loki smiled.

"We make quite a fetching couple do we not?" He asked as he walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I think I can agree with that." Astrid replied, carefully taking his arm and fixing the vambrace straps for him.

"I am capable of doing that myself you know." Loki said, watching her fuss over fixing any loose buckles or straps on his outfit.

"I know. I only help because I care, not because I think you're less capable." Astrid replied and smiled up to him softly. He could get used to her helping him everyday.

"Thank you." Loki said softly.

"How're you feeling about today?" Astrid asked as she fetched his helmet and made an effort to polish it up some more.

"As best as I can, given the circumstances." Loki replied quietly as he watched her.

"Thor may have his flaws but he has a good heart. I'm sure you would have made a great king but you must have faith in your brother." Astrid spoke softly, knowing there was little she could say to help.

"I know." Loki whispered, moving up to Astrid and pulling her close. He held her for a moment, she was his rock. Astrid gently placed Loki's helmet on his head and smiled.

"I've always thought you looked good in your horns." She said, smiling as she adjusted it just so.

"Is that because you're a horny girl?" Loki smirked. Astrid blushed and gave him a nudge.

"I'm just a girl who likes horns." Astrid said and gave him a look that told him to behave. Loki straightened up and flashed his best cheeky smile.

"Now I'm afraid we must part ways until the ceremony." Loki said seriously.

"If we must." Astrid said in understanding.

"We must." Loki replied, touching her cheek gently.

"Before we go can I ask for something?" Astrid asked, biting her lip.

"You may ask anything of me. I am your humble servant." Loki said in his most charming tone.

"A kiss?" Astrid asked shyly. Loki smirked leaned in close to her.

"How could I deny such a request?" Loki said before pressing his lips to hers. Their first kiss was short and sweet but still enough to make Astrid feel alive. With one last look up at the man she loved, Astrid made her way to the throne room. Her, Sif and the warriors three were to stand in with the ceremony and were expected to help with preparations that morning. Astrid would rather stay with Loki to support him but knew he could always reach him through their mental communication if he needed her.

"Nice to see you all suited up." Sif said with a smile as Astrid approached and began setting up.

"How long have you been here?" Astrid asked.

"Too long. The men are useless as always." Sif replied.

"And yet you're marrying one. Well, you will be marrying him soon enough." Astrid said with a smirk. Sif rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps." Sif replied, looking down to the arrangement she was working on.

"Only perhaps?" Astrid asked with a raised brow.

"I get the feeling he's only putting on a show to get the crown. He has no real interest with me. I don't feel we're suited for a relationship..." Sif said quietly to Astrid and gave her a look of concern.

"I'm sure it will all work out. It's probably just the stress of becoming king effecting him..." Astird said reassuringly, hoping Thor would step up to the relationship.

"We'll see soon enough." Sif said. The girls quickly finished what they were doing and went to join the ceremony before it began.

Astrid took her place beside Sif and the warriors. Loki and Frigga stood opposite to them and Odin sat in his large throne. Astrid smiled over to Loki but saw his mask firmly in place. She couldn't distract him now, he needed to concentrate on looking content with the situation. Soon Thor walked down as the crowds cheered for him, he took great pleasure in their applause. Astrid watched as Thor swore his oaths to Odin. She could see the tension on Loki's face as Odin was about to crown Thor. He stopped midsentence and the whole room sent silent as he spoke two words.

"Frost Giants..."

**Author's note: Hi all, hope you're enjoying the story. It's finally made it into the movie timeframe. I've had a few reviews asking about Sif. She does like Thor but is feeling bitter and quite unloved being chosen second and only because Thor will be needing a wife. I'm trying to keep their relationship distant so it will be no big shock when Jane comes into the Thor's heart. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Astrid walked into the dining hall and saw what was meant for the feast spilled on the ground and the table flipped. Thor was angry. It had been a very strange day. After the coronation had ended prematurely, her and the others had to work on crowd control. The frost giants were a very big scare for regular people and the city had gone a little chaotic for a while. Now she saw Thor and Loki sitting on the steps and discussing what to do.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor announced to the group.

"Thor, that would be directly disobeying father." Loki said quickly.

"Silence brother. It's decided." Thor dismissed his brother.

"This isn't like going to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and the natives worship you as a god! This is Jotunheim!" Fandral said seriously.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor asked with a smile.

"You did." Hogun replied.

"And Volstagg, who introduced you to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked.

"You did." Volstagg laughed as he tried to salvage some of the food.

"Astrid, who's actions gave you plenty of opportunities to improve your healing skills?" Thor asked with a smirk.

"You did." Astrid replied, rolling her eyes.

"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Thor asked.

"I did." Sif replied.

"True, but I supported you Sif." Thor replied and turned to the group.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim. Tonight."

The others went to get ready as Astrid walked back to her room with Loki. She looked over to him.

"So they really got through Heimdall's watch? It's a little scary that they can do that." Astrid said, holding onto Loki's arm.

"I'm sure we'll find answers tonight." Loki said reassuringly. He could not reveal the truth to Astrid, not yet at least.

"At least they're taken care of for now. If more come though, I don't know what would happen. They really are dangerous beasts." Astrid said. Frost giants were hated and feared by all Asgardians.

"I'd always protect you against such creatures." Loki said, giving a smile.

"I hope you keep your word. Especially tonight." Astrid replied.

"I'm sure nothing will happen tonight." Loki said.

"You know what Thor is like." Astrid reminded.

"True. Keep your guard up and stick close to me then." Loki said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Loki left Astrid at her door and went to prepare himself for the night. The group met up just on sunset. Loki made sure to have a word with one of the guards, telling him to inform Odin of their whereabouts shortly after they left. He would make sure his father saw Thor for the irresponsible fool that he was. Perhaps it would give him reason to change his mind about making Thor king. Loki could only hope.

Astrid smiled over to Loki as he joined them and he returned the smile. She hoped that they would be safe and that Thor would act responsibly. He would be their king and they were already breaking Odin's rules. Astrid wondered for a moment if it weren't best to inform Odin and save them all the trouble. Thor would get into trouble by the end of the night, that was certain, but if Odin came now they wouldn't have to face Frost Giants.

"Are we ready?" Thor asked as he strode up, the boys gave their battle cries to agree. Sif rolled her eyes at their behaviour. Soon the group was riding out on the rainbow bridge and out to the Bifrost. Heimdall stood proud and unmoving as they arrived, Loki smiled and went out to persaude him. Within a minute he had been denied and Thor had got them passage.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg asked with a chuckle as he walked past Loki. Astrid walked up beside him and placed a hand on his back, she guided him gently to walk with her.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered kindly. Loki gave a nod and stood beside her as Heimdall started up the Bifrost. Loki took Astrid's hand as they disappeared into the Bifrost. Their hands parted once they landed side by side. The cold air hit Astrid hard as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding! As cowards always do!" Thor shouted aggressively. The walk was silent as they made their way. Astrid kept beside Loki the entire way, hoping they would not see battle today.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardian." Came the cold voice of Laufey.

"How did your men get into Asgard?" Thor asked seriously.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey replied.

"Do not disgrace my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come, to talk of peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You're nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man!" Laufey said as Jotuns gathered around. Astrid touched Loki's hand.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki whispered to his brother.

"Know your place, brother!" Thor dismissed him.

"You don't know what your actions would bring about... I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey ordered.

"We will accept your most gracious apology. Come on, brother." Loki said, turning Thor to leave.

"Run back home, little princess." Laufey insulted.

"Damn..." Loki said to himself. Thor turned around and sent Laufey flying with a single hit of his hammer.

"Next."

**Author's note: Sorry about the dely. I've been quite demotivated lately. I'm trying to keep the dialog as close to the movies as much as possible, sorry if it's not what it should be. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Astrid ran around the large icy area. Frost giants were everywhere and fighting was not her speciality. She threw a few damaging spells out as she weaved around the large warriors. She felt the rush of adrenaline as she took one down. Elsewhere, the others were doing much better than Astrid. They had taken down many giants.

"There's too many of them!" Sif shouted out.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg shouted as his arm was frost bitten by a giant. Astrid rushed over to help him. She did not see Loki's arm turn blue from being touched or return to normal. She healed Volstagg as much as she could while fending off giants.

"We have to go!" Fandral shouted as he helped Volstagg along with Astrid.

"Go then!" Thor shouted, not wanting to leave yet. The group gathered together as they made their way back to where the Bifrost would pick them up. Thor stayed behind to continue his battle. Loki grabbed Astrid's hand as they ran together, fending off the giants that came after them. Astrid's heart pounded hard as they ran quickly over the shattering frozen ground. A large beast came chasing after them as they ran. Thor was no where to be seen. The large beast fell down into the crumbling ground. Fandral laughed as he assumed the beast was taken care of. They reached the cliff as Volstagg shouted out for Heimdall to open the bridge. Thor handed down with the group as the large frost beast climbed up from the cliff side. It let out a loud growl as Astrid squeezed Loki's hand tighter in hers. Thor span his hammer and took flight. The beast climbed up and was about to strike as Thor went flying through it's skull, effectively killing it. He turned with a smug smile, only for it to fade as he saw the large frost giant army approach. They were outnumbered and injured. It would take a miracle to get them out of this alive.

Just as the army gathered in, their miracle came. The Bifrost sent none other than Odin down behind them. Despite his age, Odin was imposing to all.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor shouted proudly.

"Silence!" Odin spoke down to his son. Laufey moved up to face Odin.

"All-father, you look weary." Laufey said.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin spoke with an air of power.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey replied.

"You're right. But these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, before there's further bloodshed." Odin said with reason.

"We are beyond diplomacy now All-father. He'll get what he came for. War and death." Laufey said.

"So be it." Odin spoke and with a lift of his sceptor they were gone. The Bifrost pulled the group up and back to Asgard.

"Why did you bring us back?!" Thor demanded.

"Do you realise what you've done? What you've started?!" Odin snapped.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor replied arrogantly.

"You can't even protect your friends, how can you hope you protect the kingdom?!" Odin demanded as he withdrew Heimdall's sword from the Bifrost.

"Get him to the healing room, now!" Odin shouted as the group left. Astrid gave Loki a look before following after them, she knew their fight would be a family matter.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you." Thor shouted. It would be the last thing the group would hear Thor say before his banishment. Astrid looked back before walking out with Sif.

"Think he's in a lot of trouble?" Astrid asked, looking back to the Bifrost.

"This happens a lot. I'm sure Odin will be able to work it out." Sif replied as they walked. Astrid bowed her head, hoping so. Once in the healing room Astrid collected the healing balms and worked on Fandral first, who had taken a nasty chest wound. Volstagg's arm was healing slowly. Once the main injuries had been taken care of, the group returned to their lounge area to await Thor and Loki. One of the healers informed them that a guard had gone to Odin shortly after they left and told him where they were.

The group all looked over to Loki as he returned alone. Astrid rushed over to check him over.

"I'm ok." Loki said quietly, looking down to Astrid.

"Where's Thor?" Volstagg asked, all the others also wanting to know.

"Father has banished Thor." Loki said simply, rendering them all silent. Astrid stood with Loki as the others sat for a moment.

"We should have never let him go." Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him." Sif replied.

"At least he's only banished not dead. Which we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral reasoned. Astrid looked up to Loki, who was staring at his hand. She believed him to be shocked from losing his brother so she gently placed her hand in his. He looked up to her for a moment but still seemed lost.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg questioned. Loki let Astrid's hand go and turned to the group.

"I told him." He spoke seriously.

"What?" Fandral asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long, we never should have reached Jotunheim." Loki replied.

"You told the guard?!" Volstagg shouted.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did." Loki replied.

"Loki, you must go to the All-father and convince him to change his mind!" Sif said pleadingly.

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs from it's king?!" Loki snapped before walking out. Astrid watched him go sadly.

"He may speak good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif said angrily.

"We should be grateful to him, he saved out lives." Volstagg said, not wanting a fight.

"Laufey said, there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogun spoke seriously.

"Loki's always been one for mischief but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral replied.

"He would never put Asgard in danger for a prank." Astrid said defensively. Rubbing some healing balm into Volstagg's arm. The group returned to silence. Astrid left soon and went to Loki's room, it was empty so she sat at his desk to wait. She knew he would need a kind ear once he returned from wherever he was. Little did she know that the next time she saw Loki, his entire world will have been turned upside down.

**Author's note: I don't believe Astrid is very popular lately and I am busy with other things so I might be putting it on HIATUS soon to focus on other things in my life. Or I might try writing a different story. Just letting you know. Hope those who do read it enjoy it and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: So I had a large amount of messages asking me to continue. I will try my best to keep on track with this story for as long as I can. It can be frustrating writing stories while busy with other things and in return getting very little feedback. Other writers out there would know what I'm talking about. Please enjoy and review.**

Loki returned to his chambers after Odin went into his sleep. He looked around, feeling his emotions overwhelm him. He saw Astrid, asleep at his desk. He smiled for only a moment until his fears grew. Would she hate him the way everyone else hated Frost Giants? It was too much to deal with for the moment so he picked her up and moved her over to his bed. In the morning he would face his fears, but until then he would enjoy the last few hours he had left to be seen as normal. Carefully he placed her down and moved to lay beside her. Astrid woke a little and looked up to Loki.

"Are you ok? I was worried about you..." Astrid whispered while stifling a yawn.

"I'm alright, go back to sleep. We will talk in the morning." Loki replied, stroking her cheek slowly. He would memorise the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and the way she felt against him. He would memorise these things just incase he wouldn't get a chance to experience them later on.

"Don't be upset, I'm sure the All-father will change his mind and bring Thor back..." Astrid said, believing Loki was blaming himself for Thor's banishment.

"I'm not upset. You have no need to worry." Loki whispered, pulling Astrid closer to him.

"I always worry. It's a woman's right to constantly worry about the people she loves." Astrid said, drifting back to sleep slowly.

"Oh? And you always worry about me?" Loki asked with a soft smile.

"Always. Sometimes over big things like tonight's events. Sometimes over small things, like if you're dressed warmly enough, eating right, getting enough sleep..." Astrid replied as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not worthy of such care and thought." Loki said, watching Astird fall back to sleep.

"You're always worthy to me." Astrid replied before falling asleep. Loki watched her for a long time, he got little sleep that night.

Astrid woke the next morning to an empty bed. She sighed and stretched out, noting that they had slept on top of the blankets but Loki had covered her with his coat. She wished the others could see that side of him. The warm, caring side that somehow only she got to see. She did feel special being the only one to see it but hated how the others saw him. She snuggled into his coat a little longer before forcing herself up and going to her own room to bathe and get dressed. Once she was ready Astrid made her way to meet up with the others. She found them easily enough but Loki was not with them.

"We're going to the All-father, we're going to try to get him to change his mind." Sif said firmly once Astrid arrived.

"I agree, I'm sure he's calmed down after the fight. Shouldn't we wait for Loki?" Astrid replied.

"For what? So he can tell us why Thor shouldn't be king. We don't need Loki right now." Fandral said. Astrid lowered her head but agreed to go with them. She walked along silently, wanting to run straight to Loki and see if he was ok. Her worries came to a hault as they walked into the throne room to see Loki sitting in Odin's place.

"All-father, we need to speak with you urgently." Sif started until she saw Loki.

"My friends." Loki said, getting cut off by Fandral.

"Where's Odin?" He asked as they group walked up to the throne, Astrid looking up to Loki.

"Father has fallen into the Odin sleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki replied, looking slightly emotional.

"We will speak with her." Sif said as they all approached.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me, your king." Loki said as he stood from the throne. Astrid stared up at Loki. The others looked taken aback but knelt down on one knee as customs dictated. Astrid followed suit and knelt beside Hogun.

"My king, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif said, it was clear she was forcing herself to stay polite while her anger built up.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All-father's last. We're on the brink of war, our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard." Loki said as he walked closer. Sif stood to snap back but the boys quickly grabbed her arms.

"Yes, of course." Fandral replied.

"Good, then you'll wait for my word." Loki replied, ignoring Sif.

"If I may, beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider..." Volstagg started, chuckling a little at the word 'majesty'.

"We're done." Loki spoke with authority. The group stood and began to leave, Sif remained and stared up at Loki with hate.

"Sif, let's go." Astrid whispered, taking her arm and turning her to walk out. She knew Loki would be under a lot of stress and didn't want Sif making it worse.

"Astrid." Loki spoke, causing both the girls to stop and look.

"Yes, my king?" Astrid asked, looking up to the man she loved.

"Stay." He commanded, knowing he could not show weakness infront of Sif. Sif grunted a little in disgust.

"Of course." Astrid replied, giving Sif a gentle look before approaching Loki. He waited for the others to exit the throne room.

"Leave us." Loki said to the guards. They did as they were ordered and left the two alone.

"Is there anything I can do? You must be in such a difficult position..." Astrid spoke honestly, knowing she didn't need to address him as her king when they were alone.

"Just this." Loki spoke seriously before pulling her to him and locking his lips with hers. Astrid had never felt so much passion radiating from him. She easily submitted and returned the kiss, sharing all the love she had for him.

"What was that for?" Astrid asked, out of breath as they finally broke apart.

"It's exactly what I needed." Loki said before sitting down on the large throne and patting his lap. Astrid blushed but sat down as he wanted. He held her close to her for a moment.

"We need to have a serious talk." Loki said, looking up into Astrid's eyes. Astrid looked to Loki, worried about what he might tell her.

"Go on." She said quietly.

**Author's note: Does anyone else think Loki is ultra hot during his badass ruler days? He's twisted and dark yet not so evil that you can't completely forgive him.**


	18. Chapter 18

Loki looked up to Astrid as he held her in his lap. He tried to savor the last few moments of her looking at him the way she did. Soon, she would know he was not Asgardian, not a true son of Odin, but a Frost Giant and son of Laufey no less. He was not a real Asgardian and a failure as Frost Giant. Loki did not feel like he truly belonged on either planet.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Astrid asked, reminding him that he had to tell her. He felt the stress building in his chest. If she rejected him it would break him.

"There's something you should know. What caused father to go into the Odin's sleep." Loki said, looking emotional already. Astrid stroked his cheek, she couldn't stand to see him like that.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. You must be so worried, Thor banished, Odin in his sleep and you serving as king when war is about to break out. You know I'm here for you, for whatever you need." Astrid said, her kindness only making it harder. He knew it would kill him to see her looking at him with fear or hatred. The others disliked him already, Astrid had always been the one to accept him for what he was. Now that he knew he was something else, could she still accept him and love him? His stomach twisted, his chest tightened further, he felt tears welling up in anticipation.

"I am not what I seem. During the battle yesterday, a Frost Giant touched me and instead of being burn or injured; my arm turned blue. Seeking answers, I went to the weapon's vault. When I touched the casket, I turned completely blue. Father found me at that point and explained. During the war on Jotunheim, he found me. An undersized Jotun baby. Laufeyson." Loki explained, avoiding eye contact. Despite his silver tongue, talking had never been so difficult for him. Astrid let him talk and waited until he had finished. She bit her lip as he told his story, she ached for him. To go through so much so quickly, she knew it would have hit him harder than she could imagine.

"Oh Loki, you poor thing. It must have been so hard to hear. You know your parents love you no matter what, you are an Odinson. I'm sure they were only trying to protect you. But it was wrong to lie to you for so long. It's just a very difficult situation for them, I'm sure of it." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her. This reaction shocked Loki. He had expected her to jump off him as quickly as possible, to stare at him like he was a monster or at least to be surprised.

"And it doesn't bother you that I am a Frost Giant?" Loki questioned. He looked up to Astrid, he needed her to explain. He could not understand her being so calm. Anyone else would have used this truth as yet another reason to hate him.

"Just because you know about it now doesn't magically change you into something else. You're still the same Loki I know and love. And right now you must be hurting..." Astrid replied. She held him tighter and squeezed him gently, it was the only thing she could think of to help.

"I must have done something right to deserve you." Loki replied, relaxing into her arms. A great weight was lifted from his shoulders. His stomach unknotted itself, his chest no longer tense. It was the greated release he had felt and he had needed it greatly. He had felt so alone in his betrayal and pain until now.

"So, what happened to Odin after that?" Astrid asked gently, knowing it must be a delicate topic. To lose Thor and Odin in one day, she knew Loki would be stressed.

"I got angry. I felt betrayed. We argued and that's when he fell into his sleep." Loki answered simply, rubbing his hands over Astrid's back.

"All the stress must have worn him down. I can't imagine how alone you must feel right now, please if there's anything I can do..." Astrid said quietly, looking Loki. She hoped that stress would not be too much for him to handle.

"I'm not alone, I have you. Being yourself is all I ask of you." Loki said, holding her tight to him.

"I think I can handle that." Astrid replied, adjusting Loki's helmet for him.

"I can't understand why he lied to me for so long..." Loki said more to himself.

"A parent's job is to protect their children. He probably didn't know how to tell you in a way that wouldn't hurt you as a child and then you grew up so it was too late to tell you. I'm sure it's very comlex." Astrid reasoned.

"It's still not a good enough excuse." Loki replied, burying his face into her chest and closing his eyes. Astrid stroked the back of his neck slowly.

"No it's not. Lying to you was wrong. But you must know how difficult it would have been for them." Astrid said, trying to relax Loki. Loki looked up to her.

"And what about how difficult it is for me?" He asked seriously.

"I know and I'm not saying it's at anyway fair to you. I just want you to try to see their side of it too. I don't want to see you distance yourself from your family because of this." Asitrd reasoned. Loki gave in.

"I understand. I do ask for time to get through it though." Loki replied. Astrid kissed his nose and smiled softly.

"You've got all the time you need and I'll be right here for you." She replied.

"Thank you. There is one thing I must ask of you..." Loki said, looking up to Astrid.

"Ask away. I am loyal to my king and will serve him well." Astrid said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Please, don't ever kneel to me again." Loki replied seriously, he was proud to make anyone kneel except for her.

"Alright, but won't people think poorly of me?" Astrid asked, not wanting others to think she was being rude.

"The queen does not need to kneel for the king." Loki replied, Astrid stared at him in surprise.

"But I'm not the queen." Astrid replied.

"No you're not. But you will be." Loki replied with a small smirk. If Astrid could accept him for what he was, could accept that he caused mischief for his own gain, could accept that he was in no way like Thor; she was the girl for him and he would not miss his chance to make her his.

**Author's note: Going out of town for a few days so this will be the last chapter for a few days. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Astrid stared at Loki for a long moment. The idea of marriage at such a chaotic time seemed strange to her. Loki should be more concerned about war, his father and Thor, not thinking of marrying her. It was still touching and enough to make her blush but she worried.

"You'd really want me to be your queen?" Astrid asked quietly, her heart raced in her chest.

"In a time when everything is falling apart, a man realises what is most important in his life. You are what is most important to me, Astrid. I know I have a duty to the kingdom and I will honor it but I also must bring my love for you into light. I want the universe to know that you are mine, but most importantly; I want you to know that I am yours." Loki said with the charm and grace he was known for. Astrid smiled and leaned closer to him.

"If you really want to marry me, I'm all yours." Astrid said, taking his hand.

"I do want to marry you. I can only hope that my true background does not bother you." Loki said, still having fears and doubting himself. Astrid stroked Loki's cheek gently.

"You are you and no one else. I love you and nothing will change that." Astrid reassured with a warm smile. Loki looked up to her with bright green eyes and smiled.

"Very well. I feel that a small ceremony would be suitable for now, when everything else has calmed down we can celebrate our union properly." Loki said.

"I think a small ceremony sounds nice. We can have the larger celebration when the All-father awakens, I have hope for him." Astrid replied. Loki gave a small nod of his head to show his approval.

"Then we shall wed tonight, before there is anymore talk of war." Loki announced.

"Tonight? Wow, ok. Well, we will include your mother and my parents?" Astrid asked, feeling herself become giddy.

"That sounds perfect." Loki replied with his charming smile.

"I'll get everything sorted out, I don't want you worrying too much." Astrid said.

"Very well, I do have other things to take care of. I think you should go tell our friends the news, I sense they are waiting outside for you." Loki said, kissing his soon-to-be-wife goodbye as she made her way out of the throne room. Astrid smiled brightly as she walked into the large hallway opposite to the throne room. Sif and the boys stood in wait, they moved over quickly as Astrid came out.

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sif asked quickly. Astrid looked surprised at the accusation.

"No, not at all. In fact, I have good news." Astrid announced with joy she could not hide.

"Loki's agreed to bring Thor back?" Fandral asked. Astrid immediately felt guilty at her happiness.

"No, it's something else entirely actually." Astrid replied, fidgeting with her hair.

"Well? Go on girl, spit it out." Volstagg said, likely a little grumpy at being dismissed by Loki so easily. Astrid bit her lip for a moment.

"Loki and I are getting married. Tonight." Astrid said as her stomach filled with butterflies. Just saying it was enough to make her smile. The group stared in disbelief for a moment.

"That's madness. You can't marry him." Fandral said. Astrid frowned as the others seemed to agree.

"Why can't I marry him?" Astrid asked.

"Thor wanted your hand first. Perhaps Loki only seeks to prove himself greater than Thor." Hogun said. Astrid felther stomach twist as her own friends refused to believe Loki's ability to love her.

"Sif, you know Loki was interested in me before he was king. Tell them." Astrid said, looking pleadingly at Sif.

"I don't know. I mean, Loki only showed interest in you after Thor decided to go after your hand..." Sif said skeptically. That was the breaking point for Astrid.

"One of the happiest moment's in my life and my friends can't just support me on my decision." She forced out before storming off. She vaguely heard Sif calling out for her but none followed. Once in her room, Astird let herself get upset and cry out her tears. While not much was said, a lot was implied with a few short sentences and it hit Astrid harder than she wished it would. Astrid allowed herself half an hour before she went to bathroom, washed her face and got on with her day. She would marry Loki that night and her friends could show their support or not, it would not effect her choice to be with the man she loved.

Astrid made her way to her parent's house to give them the news. She thought of different reactions her parents could give. She knew her father would be the most difficult, he had always been protective of her. Her mother had known about her affection for Loki since they were children. Mother's always knew these things. So Astrid safely assumed her mother would be happy for them. Though the small ceremony might not go over too well. Astrid could only hope her parents would give her their full support. She stopped infront of the door and closed her eyes for a moment, going over what would be best to say. In the end she decided to keep things simple and honest. She loved Loki, Loki loved her and they were getting married. With that last decision, Astrid opened the front door to her family home and stepped inside. What she found before her felt almost like a nightmare.

"Sif?" Astrid asked with confusion as she saw her best friend sitting down with her parents, both of whom looked shocked. Sif looked over with a look of guilt and apology on her face.

"I'm so sorry Astrid, they had to know." Sif said.

"I was about to tell them now." Astrid replied, feeling heartbroken that someone else got to tell her parents her news. She would never get the chance to see the looks on her parent's faces when they found first found out.

"Were you going to tell them Loki won't lift Thor's banishment? That he tricked you and lied to you when Thor wanted your hand?" Sif said bitterly. Astrid felt anger flare up inside her, with Sif telling her side of the story; her parents would be against the union. Sif was angry over Thor choosing her first.

"Sif you had no right!" Astrid shouted, knowing a fight was coming.


	20. Chapter 20

Astrid moved closer to Sif, who knew she had done wrong by the look in Astrid's eyes. Astrid was emotionally exhausted from the day and it was no where near over. She had found out Loki was now king, had agreed to marry him, had her friends deny her choice. Now Sif had gone too far, she had ruined what should have been a special moment between a daughter and her parents. With one swift movement of her hand, Astrid slapped Sif hard across the face.

"If you value our friendship at all, you will leave now." Astrid spoke warningly as Sif clutched her cheek. Sif stared at Astrid in disbelief and gave a quick nod of her head before making her leave. Sif and Astrid had grown up around boys. Instead of holding a grudge for a long time or screaming at each other, more could be communicated with one strike of the hand. This action got emotions out quickly without spreading too much hate. Astrid sighed, already feeling guilt but knowing Sif would be fine. She looked over to her parents and prepared herself.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Her mother asked as she came over. Astrid smiled and was grateful that she took after her mother. A kind, understanding woman who would not judge her daughter poorly for acting out.

"I'm fine. But we have to talk about the wedding..." Astrid replied, knowing she had little time to plan.

"You should wait. It's a bad idea. Loki is not suitable for you, he won't bring Thor back and he's always been shady." Her father said bluntly, showing his disapproval. Her father had always liked Thor better and Astrid hated that fact.

"Father, I am marrying Loki tonight. There is nothing anyone can say or do that will stop me." Astrid said strongly, she was tired of so many people refusing to acknowledge her choice to marry the man she loved. Astrid saw Loki in a way that no one else did and because of that no one could understand her choice.

"Very well, if that is your choice. Do not expect us to support this union." Her father spoke with a tone of finality. Astrid looked to him for a moment, feeling rejected.

"Mother?" Astrid asked, hoping her mother could be of some persausion.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, your father has spoken." Her mother said regretfully, giving Astrid an apologetic look. Astrid bit her lip before bowing her head and leaving. For the second time that day, Astrid found herself crying as she made her way back to the castle. She wiped her eyes quickly to hide her tears as she walked the streets.

Once back at the palace, Astrid made her way to the All-father's bedroom. She knew that Frigga would be there as she had not left Odin's bedside. Astrid entered the room quietly to show her respect and smiled softly over to the older woman.

"Astrid, dear. What brings you here?" Frigga asked kindly, she could see Astrid had been upset.

"I have some news. I'm not sure if Loki has told you yet as he's been busy." Astrid replied, moving over to sit by Frigga. She looked down to Odin, it was slightly eerie to see him so vulnerable.

"He has been performing his duties all day. I haven't seen him since he was made king." Frigga said, stroking the younger woman's cheek gently in a motherly fashion. Astrid appreciated her kindness.

"Loki and I are to be married. Tonight." Astrid said softly, hoping desperately for approval. Frigga smiled widely.

"Oh that's wonderful news. I couldn't be happier for Loki to marry you. You're such a sweet, caring girl. You'll make a perfect couple." Frigga said happily. Astrid felt a small amount of relief hit her, having at least one person behind them was enough for her.

"The wedding is tonight. Will you come?" Astrid asked and immediately saw Frigga look sad.

"I'm so sorry dear. I am sworn to my husband's side. You understand these things, when you love a man you must do your best by them." Frigga explained. Astrid felt let down but she did understand.

"Of course. Loki and I had agreed to celebrate our marriage once the All-father awakens already anyway..." Astrid said, forcing herself to show a smile.

"That sounds lovely. Know my thoughts will be with you two tonight." Frigga said kindly. Astrid bowed her head and looked over to the All-father once more before excusing herself. She needed to see Loki. She needed to be in his arms. Loki would make her feel better, he would know what to say to her.

Elsewhere, Sif and the warriors three stood together and discussed what was to be done. Sif had recently returned and explained what had happened at Astrid's home. They knew that Astrid's father was against the marriage and that unless someone stopped them, Astrid would marry Loki.

"Thor banished! Loki on the throne! Astrid about to marry him! Asgard on the brink of war! Yet you managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two caskets of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care?" Fandral shouted.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg replied, throwing a plate and narrowly missing Fandral.

"Stop it! We all know what we have to do." Sif said, breaking up the boy's fight.

"We must go. We must find Thor." Hogun said seriously.

"You speak of treason!" Fandral shouted.

"Forget treason, it's suicide" Volstagg added.

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said.

"Hush! Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg replied. A guard came in soon after he spoke.

"Heimdall demands your presence!" He spoke before leaving the room.

"We're doomed." Volstagg said as the group went off to face their fate.


	21. Chapter 21

Astrid walked out onto the balcony overlooking the city. Loki stood silently as he watched the world passing him by, it was nightfall and within a few hours they would marry. Loki looked over with a curious look as he saw Astrid. She looked defeated and that hurt him.

"What's wrong, pet?" Loki asked as he moved over to wrap an arm around Astrid, the king's sceptor in his other hand.

"Nothing is going right. It feels like the world is against us." Astrid whispered as she buried her face into Loki's chest. He slowly pushed her hair back. He didn't understand and that released fears he had been surpressing.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer. He had doubts about anyone accepting them, even with his true parentage hidden from them.

"Of course not. No, it's not that at all. It's just that everyone seems against us. Our friends think it's crazy, Sif told my parents before I had the chance and my father refuses to support our choice. Your mother was the only one happy with the news but she won't be attending the ceremony because she wants to remain with your father..." Astrid explained sadly. Loki now understood why Astrid was so upset. He held her close. Astrid had always been sensitive to others and likely felt betrayed by the rejection of her friends and family.

"If you want to wait, I understand. But tonight I will be waiting for you, and if you'll have me, I'll marry you without a second thought on the others. One day they will see how much we love each other." Loki soothed in a rich, velvety voice. Astrid couldn't help but smile, she needed to hear his reassurance.

"You really mean that?" Astrid asked with a smile. Loki took her hand and placed a single kiss across her knuckles.

"With all my heart. Nothing could stop me from marrying you tonight." Loki replied with a grin. Astrid bit her lip and smiled. Before Astrid could say another word they saw the Bifrost go off, shooting up into the sky.

"Were you expecting anyone to leave?" Astrid asked, the Bifrost was off limits to most Asgardians.

"They've gone against me to find Thor..." Loki said in a deadly tone. Astrid knew what this meant.

"Perhaps they just want to visit..." Astrid tried to reason though it was clear that the others had defied orders. Loki turned to Astrid and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Go, get ready. I will deal with this in time for the wedding." Loki reassured her, trying to mask his anger as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Astrid smiled softly, knowing nothing could keep him away.

"Until the wedding." She whispered before making her way back into the palace. Loki took another route as he moved quickly to the Bifrost. Little did either know, it would be the last they saw of each other.

Astrid went off to get ready, feeling excitement build for her wedding. She would marry the man she had dreamed of since she was a child. Astrid blushed as she got into her formal clothing, wedding dresses were not custom on Asgard. She allowed herself to think of old memories as she did her hair and make up. She thought of playing with Loki and Thor, mediating their fights, learning about the world together. Astrid moved over to her desk and opened a small chest, all her most important belongings were inside. She carefully took out a hair pin wrapped in emeral silk. She unwrapped it and ran her fingers over it. The pin was gold with black and green gems detailing it. It had been a birthday present from Loki when she turned thirteen. Carefully, Astrid slipped the pin into the loose bun she had her hair in. Some of her curls hung down her back. After examining herself in the full length mirror, Astrid decided she was ready.

Astrid walked down the large hallways of the palace. Being so vast, Astrid had no idea what was taking place on the other side of the palace, in Odin's chambers. She stood in the large chapel with a kingdom elder, the man who would perform the ceremony as Odin was not awake to perform it. Astrid tried not to feel disheartened as she was the first to arrive. It was not traditional but it seemed very much like Loki to not follow tradition. Astrid stood proudly and waited for her king to come for her.

Time passed slowly and threatened to wear her down but it was not until Thor and Odin walked into the chapel that Astrid's world tore apart. Thor delivered the news, that Loki was gone. The screams of pain and heartbreak echoed through the palace that night as Astrid lost all sense of herself. She would never be the same again.

The kingdom mourned the lost prince and life went on for all but her. Astrid would not forget nor forgive the pain she suffered. She believed Loki was dead and that was something she could not accept. She blamed Thor, she blamed Odin and she blamed her friends. There wasn't a day that passed when Astrid did not wonder 'what if' something had gone differently. Would Loki still be with them today? Astrid stood at the end of the broken rainbow bridge and stared out into the cosmos. Could she ever be complete again?

The end.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed Astrid. I will be taking a little break from writing but don't worry, I still have stories to tell. I have a few ideas so if you could all let me know what sounds good, that would be appreciated. 1. A prequel to Astrid, it would be a few chapters that followed the childhood adventures of Astrid, Loki and the group. 2. The sequel to Astrid, it would be focused around the Avengers. Astrid will travel to Earth with Thor to bring Loki back. Astrid will likely be darker in that story as she has been broken. I am also thinking of a big twist, like her marrying another man when she believes Loki is dead. 3. A bit of a strange idea, set in the Avengers. When Loki takes Hawkeye and Dr Selvig, he takes another Agent and/or uniquely skilled woman with him. I was thinking some kind of mutant who was set to protect the Tesseract, a scientist or just a regular Agent. He can fall in love with this woman as there is no risk in telling her his secrets, her freedom belongs to him. I am also trying to plan a Steve Rogers story, just to change things up a bit. Please let me know what you think. Please review!**


End file.
